


Planet Hell

by Mundo_de_Bee



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sci-Fi, ZAGR - Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse, datr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mundo_de_Bee/pseuds/Mundo_de_Bee
Summary: Referenced from the song by Nightwish. After a virus developed by Professor Membrane starts to mutate, all that people can do is run and hide, while Professor Membrane and his team of scientists are trying to find a cure. An apocalyptic world dominated by zombies (ZaGr/DaTr).





	1. Viral Mutations

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or its characters, nor do I own the song Planet Hell or the band Nightwish. Also, I don't speak English 100% fluently, so bear with me. I'll try to work and fix any mistakes I make in this story.**
> 
>  
> 
> **On another side note, this story is based off of the show. I didn't get the chance to read the comic, yet.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Also, in case you're wondering, here're the characters' ages where the story takes place:**
> 
>  
> 
> **Gaz: 16 years old**
> 
>  
> 
> **Dib: 17 years old**
> 
>  
> 
> **Zim: 20 Earth years old/200 Irken years old**
> 
>  
> 
> **Tak: 22 Earth years old/220 Irken years old**

**“Welcome down to my Planet Hell”**

**\- Planet Hell by Nightwish**

 

* * *

 

               Professor Membrane had his coworker by his side in the room they were working on in his lab. The woman peered into a microscope as Membrane worked on a mixture when his attention was suddenly called by the woman by his side.

 

               “Professor.” She said in a worried tone. “You need to see this.”

 

               “What is it, Adelaide?” The Professor asked as he walked up to the microscope as Adelaide gave him space to look into it.

 

               “It’s the Z virus…” Adelaide said as Membrane saw that said virus was contaminating the cells in the scope. “I guess it’s suffering some sort of mutation.”

 

               “… What kind of cells did you use here?” Membrane asked worried.

 

               “Human cells.” Adelaide replied slowly. Professor Membrane pondered silently for a bit before Adelaide spoke exactly what he was thinking. “The virus wasn’t supposed to be contagious. The only people infected by it had to take an injection to ‘morph’… But, if it’s starting to contaminate skin by direct touch…”

 

               “Then we better hope for the best…” Membrane finished the sentence for her.

 

* * *

 

               Gaz sat on her dresser as she wrote on her fuchsia-covered diary. She now was sixteen and a junior in Hi Skool, and a lot of things changed through all those years. She leaned on her armchair to glance out the window, thinking about all the events that occurred during those five years. She smiled at herself and closed her diary, leaving it on top of the dresser, then got up and went downstairs to prepare some breakfast, encountering her annoying brother sipping on his coffee while leaning on the counter as she passed through the kitchen doorframe.

 

               “’Morning.” Dib nodded.

 

               “What’s so good about it?” Gaz shot back before heading to the stove and placing a water-filled kettle on it to boil.

 

               Dib rolled his eyes. Apparently not _everything_ has changed over those five years.

 

               “I didn’t say ‘good’, did I?” Dib said defiantly.

 

               “Do you wanna go, Dib?” Gaz threatened.

 

               “What are you going to do, today?” Dib changed the subject abruptly, rinsing his mug as he finished his coffee.

 

               “What’s it to you?” Gaz crossed her arms.

 

               “’Just wondering if you were going to hang out with the alien, again.” Dib shot Gaz a look.

 

               Zim and Gaz became friends with time, a very unusual friendship to the eyes of many viewers, and something that Dib simply did not approve. They used to hang out almost every weekend, so it sort of became a routine.

 

               “Yes, actually… I am.” Gaz defied.

 

               Dib sighed in disapproval, but didn’t say anything else. Still, Gaz didn’t like his silent protest.

 

               “You can’t tell whom I’m supposed to hang out with, Dib.” Gaz said angrily, trying to control her tone.

 

               “I didn’t say anything.” Dib rose a brow.

 

               “Yeah, but you always do.” Gaz shot back. “And I know exactly what you were thinking.”

 

               “So you’re just going to start a fight only because you were expecting one?” Dib asked defiantly.

 

               “Yeah, because it was about time you accepted this!” Gaz pointed an accusatory finger at Dib.

 

               “I can’t do that, Gaz. And you know very well why!” Dib started exclaiming as well.

 

               “Dib, how many times do we have to say the same thing?” Gaz said as her patience ran low.

 

               “Fine, ‘Zim can’t destroy the Earth, anymore’! I already know that speech!” Dib shot back, making Gaz growl at him. “But I’m not believing you, because all you two do is lie!”

 

               “Yeah, like we would actually be working on a world-domination plan.” Gaz placed a palm on her hip in disapproval. “Do you really think we would be using the same excuse on you for two whole years?”

 

               “I know who I can trust on, Gaz!” Dib pointed an accusatory finger to his sister.  “And they’re _not_ you and Zim!” That was all Dib said before storming out the room.

 

               Gaz glared at her brother as he left, then placed two fingers on each of her temples, trying to ease her forming headache. She really should have kept quiet and not start a fight right in the morning. She turned off the stove as the kettle started to whistle, then poured the hot water into a mug before adding a tea bag. She sat on the kitchen table taking small sips from her tea as it was still boiling hot, but it wasn’t long until her peace of mind was interrupted by a fuss coming from the garage. Gaz looked up to see her very uneasy father running passed the garage door and coming into the kitchen panting.

 

               “Gaz!” Membrane panted out. “Where’s your brother?!”

 

               “Dad?” Gaz said as she put down her mug on the table and stood up. “What’s happening?”

 

               “What’s going on in here?” Dib asked worried walking into the living room as he heard the fuss coming from downstairs.

 

               “Son!” Membrane quickly walked up to Dib, placing his hands on either of his son’s shoulders. “I need you to listen carefully. Take your sister upstairs and get packed. We need to go, now!”

 

               “Dad!” Gaz jogged up to them, worried. “What’s going on?! Did you do something bad?!”

 

               “I’ll explain it to you on the way.” Membrane placed one of his hands on Gaz’s shoulder while he kept the other on Dib’s shoulder. “Now, go!” Membrane shoved his kids to the door at the back of the room for them to hurry upstairs and get packed as they were told to. They didn’t think twice before obeying their father’s orders.

 

               Dib and Gaz took each one a bag from their closets and started shoving clothes and other essentials in them. Gaz scanned her room to see if she didn’t forget anything important before heading back downstairs, when her eyes fell on the fuchsia book that sat on her dresser: her diary! She quickly ran up to it and shoved it in her bag before heading out the hall and down to the living room. She met with Dib who just got there and her father.

 

               “Did you forget anything?” Membrane asked his children, who shook their heads negatively. “Good. C’mon!”

 

               Membrane led the way to his silver car, opening the trunk and throwing his kids’ bags into it before closing the door and hopping on the driver’s seat while Dib got on the passenger’s seat and Gaz on the back seat. Membrane started the engine as soon as the doors were closed, taking off into the streets as fast as he could.

 

               “Dad…” Gaz started, leaning closer to her father. “What’s happening? Where are we going?”

 

               “It’s a long story, daughter.” Membrane started, not taking his glassed eyes off the road. “So I’ll try to cut it short for you both… Are you aware of Zombie Land?”

 

               “From the shopping mall?” Gaz asked rising a brow.

 

               “Exactly.” Membrane replied.

 

               “But, dad, those zombies are harmless!” Dib cut in. “They’re meant only for entertainment!”

 

               “That’s what we thought.” Membrane replied in a shadowy voice.

 

               “Wait a minute… Are you involved in that?” Dib asked.

 

               “… I am.” Membrane replied, his kids went silent as they listened to their father speak. “In fact, I’m the one who developed the virus injected in the people who were turned into zombies and sent to Zombie Land. The mall’s security granted me that no innocents would get involved in this, so I thought: what could go wrong? But I didn’t see a viral mutation coming.”

 

               “Dad… What are you saying?” Dib asked worried.

 

               “The virus injected in those poor souls is suffering from mutation and, not only it is beginning to transmit itself from direct touch, the contaminated people are developing horrible side-effects.”

 

               “Such as…?” Gaz asked.

 

               “The desire of eating flesh.” Professor Membrane said simply, confirming the teenagers’ worries.

 

               “What?!” Dib exclaimed. “But that only happens in movies! How could it be possible?!”

 

               “We need to go get Zim!” Gaz cut in before her father could say anything.

 

               Suddenly, Membrane stopped the car abruptly, turning back and driving straight to Zim’s house.

 

               “Dad! You’re not really going to go get the alien, are you?!” Dib protested.

 

               “Sorry, son.” Membrane said. “I know how racist you are towards your sister’s friend, but we cannot leave him behind.”

 

               “Why not?!” Dib asked angrily, making Gaz growl at him.

 

               “We need as much people as we can gather.” Membrane explained. “And we can’t leave your sister’s friend behind, that would be wrong and unfair.”

 

               “But he’s an alien!” Dib complained.

 

               “Yes, I know that, son. But you should really leave your preconception behind.” Membrane said.

 

               Dib looked at Gaz on the back seat who glared at him.

 

               They arrived at Zim’s base minutes later. Apparently some of the infected were already spreading through his neighborhood.

 

               “What the hell…?” Gaz let out as she saw the scene from the window.

 

               Many infected were pounding at the front doors of people’s homes, while others were chasing people on the streets. Some people tried asking them for help, but Membrane drove straight to Zim’s house not looking behind.

 

               When they arrived at the green house, it was already packed with zombies at the front door. Membrane stopped slowly, a bit far from Zim’s house so that the zombies at the front door wouldn’t hear them much.

 

               “What do we do, now?” Gaz asked her father.

 

               “I can’t get any closer than this.” Membrane whispered back. “Or else they’ll come after us.”

 

               Gaz growled, opening the back door’s window and screaming to the green house.

 

               “ZIM!!!” She called as loud as she could, gathering the attention of the zombies at Zim’s front door. “Oh, shit!” Gaz let out as she quickly pressed the window button and made it close right before the zombies started circling the car and pounding on the windows.

 

               “Way to go, Gaz!” Dib complained.

 

               “Did you have a better idea?!” Gaz shot back.

 

               Suddenly, the zombies exploded right before their eyes after what seemed like a shock wave, making the car get completely stained in zombie blood. The Membranes looked out the windows perplexed, but couldn’t see much for the windows were covered in blood. However, Gaz noticed someone on the outside of the back seat window. She hurried to lock the door, but couldn’t do so before that someone opened up the back door.

 

               “Zim!” Gaz smiled when she saw her friend hurrying inside the car with GIR.

 

               Membrane turned on the wipers so that he could see the road and took off once again when Zim closed the door.

 

               “Hello, boy!” Membrane greeted Zim cheerfully, looking at him through the mirror.

 

               “Hey, Mister Membrane…” Zim started, confused. “Do you happen to know what’s going on?”

 

               “It’s a long story.” Membrane took a quick peek at Zim from over his shoulder. “But first I want to ask what happened back there.”

 

               “Uhm…” Zim stuttered and started sweating. He looked at Gaz, trying to get some help for an explanation, but she simply shrugged, not knowing what to say. “I have a shock wave defense device in my PA… Uh… Backpack.”

 

               “Ha ha! That’s something very convenient to have at your disposal!” Membrane lifted up his thumb, congratulating Zim. “I always knew you were a science man, son!”

 

               “Uhm… Thank you.” Zim said as Dib and Gaz rolled their eyes. “Now can you tell me what’s going on?”

 

               “Sure.” Membrane said. “Let me explain everything to you…”

 

               Membrane explained the story to Zim, from how the virus was created to how it started suffering mutations as they headed some place far from there. It was going to be a long car ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** I know that this is a cliché that has been done millions of times before, but I thought I should write down this idea since the dream I had about it. Sooo… Let’s see how it goes. :)


	2. Hideout

**“My 1st cry never ending  
All life is to fear for life  
You fool, you wanderer  
You challenged the gods and lost”**

**\- Planet Hell by Nightwish**

* * *

 

 

               The car ride went mostly silent, save for GIR humming Bingo all the way, which was starting to get to their last nerves. Finally, someone broke the silence as well as quieting the green dog.

 

               “Dad! It’s been half an hour and you still didn’t say where we’re going.” Gaz complained from the back seat. “I didn’t even have breakfast, this morning. I’m hungry!”

 

               “Easy, honey.” Membrane told Gaz. “We’ll be there in over fifteen minutes.”

 

               “But where are we going?” Gaz asked again.

 

               “To the laboratory, of course.” Membrane replied, simply.

 

               “Cool!” Dib cut in. “I’ve never got to see how it’s like in there!”

 

               “Well, now you’re going.” Membrane said as a building made itself visible on the horizon.

 

               Membrane passed by the iron gates of the laboratory’s limits after a soldier gave him access. He parked under the cool shade of a tree before opening the trunk and the Membrane siblings took their bags out of it. Dib couldn’t help but stare at every little detail as they entered the lab, but something else he noticed was that every scientist they passed by in the hallways looked weird at them… Or was it…?

 

               “Dad!” Dib whispered and Membrane bent down a little to listen to his son. “Why is everybody looking at you like that?”

 

               “Remember when I told you that I was the responsible one for the creation of this virus, son?” Membrane asked rhetorically.

 

               “But you’re going to find a cure, right?” Dib asked worried.

 

               “That’s exactly what we’re here for.” Membrane explained.

 

               Dib bowed his head. He couldn’t believe that his father, who he and many others always looked up to, would end up on that delicate situation where he was the responsible for a horrible plague. The scientists who still remained in the lab were only there because that was their job, after all. That’s what Dib thought.

 

               “We’re here.” Membrane called, making Dib snap back to reality.

 

               The teenagers looked up to the door before them as Professor Membrane unlocked it, revealing the small, clean room inside.

 

               “This is where we will stay for the night.” Membrane explained. “Gaz, you’ll get a separate room. But I’ll show it to you later. I bet you wanna go to the cafeteria, for now.”

 

               “Finally.” Gaz said. “Where is it?”

 

               “Right this way, honey.” Membrane said as he started accompanying Gaz to the cafeteria.

 

               “Wait a minute!” Zim called, making them stop on their tracks. “What do you mean _‘we’?!_ ”

 

               “Me, you and Dib, of course.” Membrane said simply.

 

               “But I can’t! I need a separate room!” Zim complained.

 

               “Why?” Membrane asked, rising a brow.

 

               “Because…” Zim trailed off, trying to come up with a good excuse. “I have some sleeping problems…”

 

               “Ha! That’s it?” Membrane laughed. “I bet it’s nothing that me and Dib can’t endure. Right, son?”

 

               “Yeah!” Dib exclaimed for Zim’s dismay. “I sleep like a rock! There’s nothing that would wake me!”

 

               Zim was glaring daggers at Dib by now.

 

               “You see, son?” Membrane continued. “Nothing we can’t handle. Now if you’ll excuse me…”

 

               Membrane left Zim and Dib alone as he walked Gaz up to the cafeteria. Zim glared at Dib before he walked passed Zim and entered the room, starting to set himself in.

 

               “What is wrong with you, Dib-stink?!” Zim complained after Dib. “Why did you say that?!”

 

               “Because it only makes easier for me to expose you.” Dib said, turning to Zim with disdain.

 

               “I can’t believe you!” Zim exclaimed before he grabbed GIR and followed Professor Membrane and Gaz to the cafeteria. “Mister Membrane!” He called. “Wait!”

 

               “What is it now, son?” Membrane asked in a warming tone as Zim panted after them.

 

               “I… I-I need to tell you something.” Zim stuttered.

 

               “What?” Membrane looked at Zim curiously while Gaz looked worried.

 

               “I’m… I’m an alien.” Zim whispered slowly.

 

               “I know that, son.” Membrane said, rising a brow.

 

               “No, I mean…” Zim was about to say something else, but Gaz called his attention, shaking her head negatively. “Nothing…” Zim sighed.

 

               “Okay…” Membrane rose a brow, confused, resuming his walk to the cafeteria.

 

               Zim stood in place for a few more moments before going after them, again.

 

               Zim followed Gaz to the cafeteria, where she picked some things to eat while they talked.

 

               “What has given into you back there?!” Gaz complained to Zim.

 

               “I don’t know, I just… Thought I could trust your father.” Zim said.

 

               “Maybe you can.” Gaz replied. “But maybe not. He could have you on a dissection table in the blink of an eye, if he finds out. ‘Better be careful.”

 

               “That’s the thing!” Zim exclaimed. “He _will_ find out if we share a room!”

 

               “I know…” Gaz let out slowly.

 

               “You see, Gaz?” Zim said. “I’m gonna get exposed no matter what! The only way of getting out of this is if I get a room of my own, but we all know that that’s not happening!”

 

               Gaz looked down, pondering.

 

               “Maybe you should try.” Gaz said slowly.

 

               “What?” Zim asked, looking up at her.

 

               “Show my dad.” Gaz replied. “Maybe he won’t have you dissected and will protect you from the other scientists. He really likes you, after all. And, if he doesn’t, then I just need to start a tantrum to make him change his mind.”

 

               “And would that really work?” Zim asked.

 

               “Of course!” Gaz replied. “He always gets my way!”

 

               “Thank you, Gaz.” Zim sighed relieved.

 

               “Hey, what are friends for?” Gaz winked as she resumed eating.

 

               Tell Mister Membrane… It could be a solution to that problem.

 

* * *

 

               “Get out!” Dib screamed.

 

               “No way! I got here first!” Zim yelled back.

 

               “Can’t you see my stuff there?! _I_ got here first!” Dib shot back.

 

               “What’s going on in here?” Membrane asked as he opened the door to the room, where he found Dib trying to drag Zim out of one of the beds. “You boys fighting over a bed?”

 

               “Uuuh… No.” The boys said in unison.

 

               “Then what is this that you’re doing?” Membrane asked again and Dib released Zim instantly as they started whistling innocently. “Okay, I’m just here to tell you that I’m gonna be late for bed, today. ‘Got a lot of work to do, so don’t wait for me.”

 

               Membrane turned his back on the boys and made a move to leave the room, but was stopped by Zim.

 

               “Mister Membrane, wait!” Zim called, making Membrane stop on his tracks.

 

               “What is it, son?” Membrane asked, turning back to Zim.

 

               “I… Want to show you something.” Zim said slowly, as Dib started finding that situation more amusing by the moment.

 

               “What is it?” Membrane rose a brow.

 

               Zim sighed deeply.

 

               “Can you close the door, first?” Zim asked.

 

               Membrane was starting to find that situation stranger by the moment, but did as he was told to and closed the door behind him.

 

               “Now, what is it that you want to show me?” Membrane asked again.

 

               Zim took a long, deep breath. He was going to regret that later, he was sure of it but, for now, it was his only choice. He rose his hands and began working on his disguise.


	3. Secrets Revealed

**“My only wish to leave behind  
All the days of the Earth  
An everyday hell of my kingdom come”**

**\- Planet Hell by Nightwish**

 

* * *

 

               Professor Membrane was astounded by the sight in front of him: Zim’s true form. He kept staring, wondering if that was some sort of prank played by the boys, but there was no mistake: Zim was an alien. You could tell by his dark antennae and bright ruby eyes. How could he believe the “skin condition” excuse?! Zim stood in awkward silence as he held his disguise, running a hand over one of his antennae and trying his best not to look Membrane in the eye. Dib, on the other hand, was smiling widely at the back of the room, trying not to shout victoriously.

 

               “Zim…” Membrane started, not able to find the right words. “What is this… What _are_ you?”

 

               “Like the Dib said a million times before…” Zim sighed. “I’m an alien… An Irken to be more exact.”

 

               “That’s right, dad!” Dib cut in, speaking in a bragging tone. “I told you this, but you always called me insane! Zim is an alien who wants to destroy the planet!”

 

               “I… Is that right, Zim?” Membrane asked worried.

 

               Zim sighed.

 

               “Although I indeed tried putting an end to this planet countless times, failing so miserably that I ended up saving it afterwards, I can’t destroy it anymore.” Zim explained.

 

               “Why is that?” Membrane asked suspiciously.

 

               “Because this is my home, now.” Zim said.

 

               “Aw, come on!” Dib exclaimed from the back of the room. “You’re not falling for this too, are you, dad?!”

 

               “Let’s listen to what he has to say.” Membrane said to Dib’s dismay, making him snort in disapproval.

 

               They stared at Zim, waiting for him to continue. It was a few moments before he finally spoke.

 

               “… It all started five years ago.” Zim started. “After the failure that was mission Impending Doom 1, my planet’s superiors gave start to mission Impending Doom 2, where innumerous invaders were summoned to infiltrate countless planets to enslave their people before the Tallest… My superiors could use those planets to build a new parking lot or whatever other plans they had for them. However, I wasn’t part of that mission, for I was working back in Foodcourtia as a fast food service drone after the failure that was mission Impending Doom 1, caused by me… But, when I heard about mission Impending Doom 2, I left my post in Foodcourtia and begged the Tallests to give me a place in the mission… And they sent me to outer space in hope that I died without finding any planets to invade, telling me that it was a ‘secret mission’… Being naïve as I was, I trusted them and flew into the confinements of space, landing on Earth after 6 Earth months of travel… So I practically started living amongst the earthlings as an exile. I kept in touch with the Tallests every so often, but they finally told me the truth two years ago, when mission Impending Doom 2 was already over. When I heard about this, I got in contact with the Tallests immediately, begging them to give me more time, but they said that this planet was never of their interest. They threatened to throw me back in Foodcourtia to serve fast food for the rest of my life and, if I ever dare to land a foot in Irk again, they’ll deactivate me.”

 

               Membrane looked astounded as Zim finished his story, while Dib looked as if he was contemplating everything that Zim just said. He never heard the whole story and in such minimal details, and was starting to feel bad for Zim for once.

 

               “… Does Gaz know about all this?” Membrane asked after a moment.

 

               “Yes.” Zim nodded.

 

               “Wow… It looks like your superiors really hate you…” Membrane let out, feeling sorry for Zim.

 

               “Yeah…” Zim looked down, fighting back a tear. “I just want to ask you to keep this a secret, Mister Membrane. If you can do that for me.”

 

               “Of course I will, son.” Membrane walked up to Zim, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “If you have no other choice than staying among us humans, then I might as well try to make this feel like home for you.”

 

               Zim smiled, looking Membrane into the eyes for the first time since that conversation started.

 

               Membrane turned to Dib, about to say something, but a buzzing sound enacting from his pocket stopped him from doing so.

 

               “Professor!” Said the voice enacting from his pocket. “Where are you?!”

 

               “Easy, Thompson.” Membrane said into the walk-talk he retrieved from his pocket. “I’m on my way.” Membrane put his walk-talk back in his pocket and stared at the boys before him for a moment before excusing himself. “Sorry, boys. But duty calls me.” With that, he walked up to the door, carefully leaving the room so that no one would see Zim without his disguise, and left into the hallways. The boys eyed Membrane leaving for a moment before one of them finally broke the silence.

 

               “Zim…” Dib called and Zim looked up at him. “I’m… I’m sorry, okay?”

 

               “For what, Dib-monkey?” Zim asked innocently.

 

               “For… Not believing you and for all the things that I’ve done...” Dib said, looking down embarrassingly.

 

               Zim smiled genuinely.

 

               “Is okay, Dib-head.” Zim turned to Dib. “I forgive you. But… Why _now_ you believe me?”

 

               “Because I never heard the whole story and… I didn’t really know what you were going through.” Dib said, with a hand on the back of his head.

 

               “And you actually believed everything I just said?” Zim rose a brow.

 

               “I don’t know, I just...” Dib trailed off. “Feel like I can trust you, now.”

 

               Zim smiled again. It felt relieving to make a truce.

 

               “And…” Dib continued. “You can keep that bed, okay? I’ll just move my stuff.” Dib said as he took all the stuff that was on top of the bed they were fighting for and moved them to another bed on the other side of the room.

 

               “Wait…” Zim said. “Are you actually being nice to me for once?”

 

               “Yeah, Zim.” Dib replied matter-of-factly. “I guess you at least deserve the bed you want after all you’ve gone through, plus is not worth fighting over something so stupid.”

 

               “Thank you, Dib-human.” Zim said before he walked up to GIR, who was sleeping in one of the beds this whole time, and took him in his arms, carefully placing him on the bed they were going to use. “I think I’ll go to sleep, now. It’s been a tiring day.” Zim said to Dib.

 

               Dib nodded and walked towards the door.

 

               “I’ll go to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. I still didn’t have dinner, today.” Dib said turning to Zim, who was already preparing himself to sleep. “Can I get you anything?”

 

               “Uh? Oh, no.” Zim replied. “I’m not hungry, and I doubt I can actually eat most things they serve in the cafeteria.”

 

               “Right…” Dib said as he turned off the lights and opened the door. “I’ll be right back.”

 

               With that, Dib was gone and Zim was already getting under the covers by GIR’s side. He rolled for a few minutes trying to get some sleep, but not able to do so. After all, a lot of things had happened in the spam of one day: first a zombie plague, then locking themselves in a laboratory, then revealing his true identity in front of Mister Membrane. Apparently, that was going to be a long night…


	4. Worries

               It was past midnight. Dib was back in the room and sleeping successfully after a couple hours rolling in bed. Zim, however, as much as he did feel sleepy, he wasn’t able to close his eyes, so he went with texting Gaz through his phone, instead.

 

**Zim:**

Hello. :)

 

Can’t sleep.

 

Ur smelly brother has fainted by my side. How does he do that?!

 

AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!

 

**Gaz:**

Kinky. :o)

 

**Zim:**

Shut up. ¬¬

 

**Gaz:**

U started it. u.u

 

**Zim:**

Wanna hang out?

 

**Gaz:**

Sure. But I’m not in my room.

 

**Zim:**

Where r u?

 

               Zim looked at the screen of his phone. _What does she have in mind?_ He thought at Gaz’s reply.

 

               Zim went to meet Gaz on the roof of the lab. He immediately saw her when he finished ascending the stairs and walked into the rooftop. Zim walked up to Gaz, as she was sitting close to the edge of the roof with her legs crossed and soot beside her.

 

               “Is everything okay, Gaz?” Zim asked worried.

 

               “I just couldn’t sleep.” Gaz replied remotely. “This is all so surreal.”

 

               Zim looked down at the few zombies walking by the fences of the lab and trying to get in. Judging by the number of zombies, Zim assumed they were diurnal.

 

               “You weren’t thinking about jumping, were you?” Zim asked worried.

 

               “Yeah, that thought actually crossed my mind.” Gaz responded.

 

               “Gaz!” Zim protested.

 

               “Trust me, you would do the same if your father created a virus that started a zombie apocalypse.” Gaz said as she laid down on the roof, Zim followed her lead.

 

               “You know I don’t have such thing as a father.” Zim said. “But _that_ would be a good reason to jump after all this.”

 

               “Relax, I’m not going to jump.” Gaz started. “I don’t think I have the courage.”

 

               Zim looked at Gaz for a while but she didn’t look back.

 

               “You shouldn’t be joking about something like this.” Zim complained.

 

               “I’m not.” Gaz replied.

 

               Zim soot up to glare at Gaz, but found her crying silently as he looked into her eyes. She turned her face away from his gaze, trying to hide her tears.

 

               “Gaz…” Zim let out slowly. “Come here.” Zim forced Gaz to sit up as well and gave her a hug. They kept hugging while Gaz cried in Zim’s arms for a while before Zim broke the hug to stare right into her hazel eyes. “Everything is gonna be okay, yeah?” Zim said, trying to calm her down.

 

               “How can you be so sure?” Gaz said as her voice cracked.

 

               “Hey! It’s your father we’re talking about! He’ll definitely find a cure!” Zim said altruistically. “And, if I get to help, success is granted.”

 

               Gaz smiled at Zim’s inflated ego.

 

               “Alright, you egotistical bastard.” Gaz said as she laid back down on the roof. Zim shot her a look before smiling and following her lead. At least she was happier now, and that was all that mattered.

 

* * *

 

               Dib woke up by around 07:00 AM, the next morning. He sat up on the bed to find that he wasn’t in his usual room. Looking down in disappointment, he began searching for his glasses, putting them on afterwards. He got up from the bed yawning while scratching his belly, but found that Zim was missing when he opened his eyes again. Dib jogged up to GIR, who was still sleeping on their bed and tried shaking him awake.

 

               “GIR!” Dib called. “GIR, where’s Zim?!”

 

               GIR simply waved Dib’s hand away and returned to sleep. That was a problem…

 

* * *

 

               Zim woke up with his body aching from sleeping on the hard ground of the rooftop. He looked at his surroundings to find that he wasn’t in his base and sighed, looking down at Gaz who still slept by his side. He placed a hand on her shoulder and started shaking her awake.

 

               “Gaz.” Zim called and Gaz woke up with the first shake. She stretched and soot up, taking in her surroundings.

 

               “Did we really sleep on the roof?” Gaz asked in monotone.

 

               “Yeah, good thing it didn’t rain.” Zim said.

 

               They eyed each other and laughed a bit when, suddenly, someone burst the door to the roof open.

 

               “Zim! Gaz!” Dib jogged up to them. “What do you have in your minds?! Sleeping on the roof! You got us worried sick!”

 

               “Sheesh. Sorry, Dib. But it’s not like we would leave the lab.” Gaz retorted not too politely.

 

               “You should really think of the consequences of your actions!” Dib pointed an accusatory finger at them. “We even started a search group to find you two!”

 

               “Wow, you didn’t need to take it that far!” Gaz retorted as she got up from the roof, Zim followed her lead.

 

               “Oh, I’m sorry if we were worried about you!” Dib shot back “What were you doing here, anyway?!”

 

               Zim and Gaz eyed each other for a moment before Gaz spoke.

 

               “We couldn’t sleep.” Gaz shrugged.

 

               “So you decided to get out of your beds, and sleep on the roof?!” Dib asked rhetorically.

 

               “Oh my God! Stop screaming!” Gaz exclaimed.

 

               “I won’t stop screaming and you will listen to what I have to say! I-!” Dib was about to give another piece of his mind when Professor Membrane showed up on the roof.

 

               “Did you find them?!” Membrane asked from the door. “Oh! Thank God!” He ran up to the teenagers and gave Gaz a hug. “You two had us worried. What were you doing up here?”

 

               “Sleeping.” Dib answered for them as Membrane released Gaz.

 

               Membrane took a moment to let that information sink in. He looked down at Gaz, who was starting to blush by Dib’s inappropriate comment, then at Zim, who looked at everyone around him confused.

 

               “I’ll worry about that later…” Membrane cleaned his throat. “But, now that we’re all gathered, let’s have some breakfast, shall we?”

 

               They left the roof and went to the cafeteria to have breakfast. Zim picked a plain croissant to eat as they sat on the cafeteria’s table together, which called Membrane’s attention.

 

               “You’re only having that, son?” Membrane asked Zim.

 

               “Yeah.” Zim shrugged. “I’m not really hungry, and there’s not much I can eat, really.”

 

               Membrane looked at his surroundings to see if someone was hearing them, then leaned over the table to approach Zim and talked to him in a whisper.

 

               “Is that some kind of intolerance your species have?” Membrane asked.

 

               “Uhm… Yeah.” Zim whispered back, smiling awkwardly. “We’re actually intolerant to water.”

 

               “That’s insane!” Membrane whispered. “Water is the base of all existence!”

 

               “Yeah, but it burns on an Irken’s skin.” Zim whispered.

 

               “Fascinating.” Membrane breathed out and leaned back on his seat, placing his finger over where his chin would be under his lab coat. “Tell me, son, can I get some samples from your skin and saliva? For scientific purposes, of course.”

 

               “Dad!” Gaz complained.

 

               “I guess that would be alright.” Zim shrugged.

 

               “Excellent!” Membrane said as he got up to put his tray away. “But we’ll do that later, okay? Right now I have some business to resolve.”

 

               Membrane went away, leaving the teenagers alone on the table.

 

               “Ugh, why does he have to embarrass me like that?” Gaz said as she buried her forehead in her hands.

 

               “Don’t worry, Gaz.” Zim smiled. “I bet he won’t do anything creepy with it, right?” Dib and Gaz looked up at Zim with a serious expression. “Right…?” Zim asked again, starting to grow worried.

 

               “Anyway.” Gaz started, avoiding the question. “I see that things with dad went well, last night.”

 

               “Uh… Yeah.” Zim said slowly, still a bit worried. “He promised me not to reveal my secret.”

 

               “That’s great!” Gaz paused to look at the boys, who were sitting next to each other on the same side of the table. “And I see that things between you two are settling down, as well.”

 

               Zim and Dib looked at each other awkwardly before speaking in unison.

 

               “Yeah.” Dib said.

 

               “Kind of, yeah.” Zim said.

 

               “Finally.” Gaz said. “So, what exactly happened?”

 

               “I guess it was just a matter of details.” Dib shrugged.

 

               “’Details’?” Gaz asked.

 

               “Yeah. Because you two never actually told me what exactly happened to Zim for him not being able to destroy the Earth, anymore.” Dib replied. “So, when he told dad the whole story, I could hear in his voice that he was telling the truth.”

 

               Dib looked at Zim smiling. Zim returned the gesture. Gaz smiled as well for the boys finally starting to get along.

 

               Things were gonna get easier to endure without the boys fighting all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** This chapter won’t have lyrics from Planet Hell because it came out too… Cute. I also wasn’t able to write all the things I wanted to have happened on this chapter, so… ‘-‘


	5. Unexpected Surprises

               Zim soot still on the edge of his bed while Professor Membrane ran a cotton swab on the inside of his mouth.

 

               “That shall be everything.” Membrane said as he shoved the swab in a ziploc bag and put it in his lab coat pocket. “Thank you for providing these for me, son.” He said as he changed his sterilized gloves for his usual lab rubber gloves.

 

               “No problem.” Zim said looking at Dib, who was having some problems to hold GIR still in his arms. “You can let him go, now.”

 

               Dib did as he was told and released the struggling robot, who immediately jumped to the floor and started running in circles.

 

               “How did you get your robot again, son?” Membrane asked Zim.

 

               “It was a gift from the Tallests.” Zim explained. “But they probably gave me a defective one.”

 

               They stared at GIR, who was now starting to dance on the place.

 

               “Maybe I can fix it for you.” Membrane suggested.

 

               “NO!” Zim exclaimed as soon as Membrane finished the sentence, making him look at Zim confused. “I mean… I already tried that, but…” He shivered. “It didn’t end up well. Plus, I like GIR the way he is.”

 

               GIR jumped on the bed Zim was sitting on as he said that, smiling at his master. Zim smiled back and fidgeted with the little robot’s antenna.

 

               “I see…” Membrane let out slowly, then turned to Dib. “Son, I’d like to apologize for not believing you all these years.”

 

               “Is okay, dad.” Dib smiled awkwardly.

 

               “No, it’s not.” Membrane said severely. “Not believing you is one thing, but I guess I crossed the line by calling you insane. Come here.”

 

               Dib smiled genuinely and got up from the bed he sat on, letting his father give him a hug while GIR went “Aaaaaaaawww!” and Zim put his finger in his open mouth, sticking out his tongue to show his disgust.

 

               “Now, son.” Membrane started, releasing Dib. “I’d like you to do something for me.”

 

               “Sure, dad.” Dib smiled, happy to know that he was finally going to be useful around there. “What do you want me to do?”

 

               “I want you to go out with some people to gather supplies from the city.” Membrane said to Dib’s surprise.

 

               “What?” Dib said worried. “But…”

 

               “You won’t leave the car, of course.” Membrane cut him off. “You’ll only drive. I would never put you under high risk situations.”

 

               Dib looked down pondering. He didn’t know if he could call that a “low risk situation”, but he couldn’t contradict his father, either.

 

               “Okay…” Dib said slowly.

 

               “Excellent!” Membrane exclaimed. “You’ll leave after lunch. Doctor Alexovich will present you to your team and give you all the instructions.”

 

               Membrane left the room without any more words. Dib stared his father leaving with a worried look on his face, which Zim seemed to notice.

 

               “Don’t worry, Dib-beast.” Zim tried comforting him. “I bet everything will be alright.”

 

               “And how can you be so sure?” Dib asked skeptically.

 

               “Because you’ll be the one driving.” Zim explained. “You’ll just have to stay in the car while the others do the risky job and, if anything, you’ll just have to drive off.”

 

               “But I don’t know if I can leave everyone behind.” Dib stated.

 

               “You’re too much of a goodie-two-pants, Dib!” Zim said. “I guess you still don’t realize the kind of situation we’re in.”

 

               “That’s goodie-two-shoes, Zim.” Dib corrected Zim, who eyed him confused. “Never mind.”

 

               Dib left Zim alone in the room and went to the cafeteria to go have lunch, hence it was past noon. A mission… He wasn’t the smallest bit excited for that.

 

* * *

 

               “You’ll team up with a few soldiers from the quarter for your mission.” Doctor Alexovich instructed Dib while they walked through the halls of the lab, heading to an exit. “You’ll be driving to the coast where there’s smaller quantities of infected. You don’t need to leave the car, just let the soldiers do their jobs and leave.”

 

               Dib looked down, half worried half angry. Worried because anything could happen out there, and angry because he wasn’t going to do anything exceptional, but did he want that, really?

 

               They finally reached the double doors and left the building. Dib had to shield his eyes from the sunlight, after all, he spent two days locked inside the lab and didn’t see the sun for a while. When his vision adjusted, he saw a few jeeps ready to take off and a few soldiers waiting by their sides.

 

               “Follow me.” Doctor Alexovich called and Dib did as he was told, following the doctor to one of the front jeeps. “This is your car.” Doctor Alexovich said simply before walking away.

 

               Dib watched the doctor leaving before looking back up at the soldiers before him. How to start?

 

               “You must be the Professor’s son.” Said one of the soldiers.

 

               “Uh…” Dib cleaned his throat, smiling awkwardly. “Yes… Yes, I am.”

 

               “I heard it was him who developed the Z virus.” The soldier continued. “He’s not as smart as he thinks he is, right?”

 

               “Darcy!” A female soldier complained. “Watch your tongue! Do you wanna get us fired?!”

 

               “What?!” Darcy retorted. “I bet he won’t last much more in the lab, anyway!”

 

               Dib looked down awkwardly, almost letting drop an object Darcy threw to him. Dib eyed the object in his hand: a walk-talk.

 

               “You know what to do with that.” Darcy said, not too politely. “Okay, let’s get on the road.”

 

               Darcy hopped on the jeep, getting on the passenger’s seat, the other soldiers followed is lead. Dib hurried and got on the driver’s seat before they got the order to take off. Dib got the hang of driving the jeep quite fast, after all, he already operated other heavy machinery such as alien ships and robots when he was twelve. The coast seemed farther than it actually was, specially when they all soot in silence in the jeep. When they were half way there, Dib turned to Darcy who was sitting by his side.

 

               “So…” Dib cleaned his throat. “Darcy, huh?”

 

               “This is not the best time for small talk, boy.” Darcy retorted.

 

               “Sorry…” Dib tried to control himself not to give a rude answer.

 

               “But, yeah.” Darcy continued. “Darcy is actually my surname. My first name is John.”

 

               “Oh, can I call you John, then?” Dib asked innocently.

 

               “No.” Darcy said simply.

 

               Dib took a quick peek at Darcy from the corner of his eye. That was the most uncomfortable car ride he ever had in his life. It was a few more minutes until they finally reached the coast. Dib parked right by the side of the beach while the soldiers hopped off the jeep and ran inside the hotels by its side. Dib heard a few gun shots, signalizing that they encountered zombies on their way, but didn’t even bother to look up at them, instead he rested his elbow on the jeep’s door and leaned his chin on his palm. Dib waited in there for a few minutes when something caught his eye: a flying object appeared on the sky and seemed to be getting closer. Dib watched as said object got closer and closer, until it landed forcedly on the sand of the beach. Dib hopped off the car without thinking twice, running up to the small ship that fell on the sand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** I couldn’t put lyrics from Planet Hell in this chapie again because there was nothing that matched the content. D:
> 
> Also: cliffhangers! Gotta love ‘em! :)


	6. Wake Up Call

**A dead world  
A dark path  
Not even crossroads to choose from  
All the blood red  
Carpets before me  
Behold this fair creation of God!**

**\- Planet Hell by Nightwish**

 

* * *

 

               Zim sat on one of the cafeteria tables watching GIR eat a massive tray of food. It wasn’t time for dinner yet, but GIR wouldn’t shut up until that Zim finally took him to the cafeteria. He had to keep an eye out for his little robot companion, after all, he could do something really stupid unsupervised. Zim almost didn’t notice someone walking up to them as he watched GIR eat, he looked up to see Professor Membrane.

 

               “Hello, son.” Membrane greeted cheerily.

 

               “Hey, Mister Membrane.” Zim greeted back. “Taking a break?”

 

               “Yeah. I have some time before going back downstairs.” Membrane replied. “So I thought about coming by to talk to you.”

 

               “Oh…” Zim let out. “I’m surprised you came to talk to me instead of Gaz.”

 

               “Yeah, I don’t really wanna bother her with this kind of question.” Membrane sweated nervously.

 

               “What kind of question?” Zim asked confused.

 

               “Listen, son…” Membrane started. “I know that you and Gaz have been friends for a long time and all, but I still need to know what exactly happened between you two up on the roof.”

 

               Zim looked confused. Why was he bringing up that subject?

 

               “We just slept there.” Zim said matter-of-factly.

 

               “I know that, but… What else?” Membrane asked worried.

 

               “We talked.” Zim shrugged. “Then we fell asleep next to each other.”

 

               “So, that’s it?” Membrane asked, feeling more relieved. “Nothing else happened?”

 

               “No…” Zim paused to ponder before speaking up again. “Wait, what do you mean? What else could have happened?”

 

               Membrane paused, looking nervous. He did _not_ want to have that conversation, specially with someone other than his kids. He leaned over the table and whispered back to Zim.

 

               “How do you reproduce in your planet?” Membrane asked.

 

               “By in vitro fertilization.” Zim whispered back. “Why?”

 

               “So… You can’t reproduce… You know… Sexually?” Membrane said that last word in a quieter tone.

 

               “We can.” Zim replied. “But that’s something forbidden in my planet, because sex is seen as a luxury, and we’re not allowed to have luxuries since we’re born and raised to be war machines.”

 

               “Oh…” Membrane let out a bit surprised, he also seemed more relieved. “Well, that’s good to hear… I guess.”

 

               “Wait a minute!” Zim snapped, realizing something. “Did you think that me and Gaz…?!” Zim looked at Membrane with a brow raised, and he simply looked away embarrassed. “But…! I wouldn’t…! We wouldn’t do that! We’re just friends!” Zim was starting to blush a darker shade of green by now.

 

               “I know.” Membrane said simply. “But, even though you may not be aware of it, Gaz really likes you.”

 

               “What?!” Zim exclaimed, surprising Membrane. “Did she tell you that?!”

 

               “No, I…” Membrane cleaned his throat. “Kind of read it in her diary.”

 

               “You read her diary?!” Zim exclaimed again, making Membrane hush, signalizing for Zim to keep it quiet. “Oh… She won’t like it if she finds out…”

 

               “I know.” Membrane said. “And that’s why we’re going to keep it a secret, okay?” Membrane winked.

 

               Suddenly, a buzzing sound enacted from Membrane’s coat pocket. He picked up his walk-talk as someone started speaking into it.

 

               “Professor!” Said the voice of Doctor Alexovich. “They’re back!”

 

               “Already?” Membrane said confused. “They were supposed to arrive by five.”

 

               “Yeah, but your son found something!” Doctor Alexovich responded. Zim was starting to understand what the conversation was about.

 

               “What is it?” Membrane asked.

 

               “I think you might want to see it for yourself…” Alexovich said before hanging up.

 

               Membrane looked up at Zim who looked confused, then got up from his place on the table and shoved the walk-talk back in his lab coat pocket, cleaning his throat.

 

               “I’m sorry, son.” Membrane excused himself. “But duty calls me.”

 

               Zim watched Membrane leave as he pondered about what he just heard… Gaz liked him? Like… _really_ liked him? That was insane. He was going to have to prove that theory sooner or later.

 

* * *

 

               She sat on the grounds of Jupiter while watching the stars. It has been about four years since her escape module crashed back there and they were running out of supplies. She must do something before there’s no turning back.

 

               _“Master.”_ She heard a voice in her head. _“Come back to the module, you must eat something.”_

 

               She got up, dusting herself off, and walked up to the escape module that sent her there. She got in the module by MiMi’s side and took the piece of food the little robot handed her.

 

               “Thanks, MiMi.” She said and lowered her space suit’s helmet so that she could eat.

 

               _“Master.”_ Said MiMi, telepathically to her master. _“I must warn you that we only have enough supplies for six Earth months.”_

 

               She made a pause to chew and swallow the food in her mouth before responding.

 

               “That’s more than enough.” She said.

 

               _“Master… I don’t get it. What do you intend to do?”_ Asked the little robot.

 

               “We’re leaving this planet.” She said simply.

 

               _“But… Master... The Tallests already said that…”_

 

               “I know what they said, MiMi!!!” She exclaimed, silencing the little robot.

 

               _“I’m sorry…”_ MiMi apologized. _“But what do you intend to do, then?”_

 

               She took another bite of her piece of food, chewed and swallowed before responding.

 

               “We’re going back to planet Earth.” She said simply.

 

               _“But, Master… Why planet Earth?”_ MiMi asked.

 

               “It’s the only place we have.” She said. “It’s the closest planet with a breathable atmosphere, and we can’t risk going any farther. I don’t think we have enough materials to build a ship that would take us farther.”

 

               _“So… We’re going to use the module to build a new ship from it?”_ MiMi asked.

 

               “Exactly.” She replied.

 

               _“But, Master…”_ MiMi started. _“They won’t accept us there… we’ll just have to live hiding… Are you sure that the human boy is worth all the trouble?”_

 

               She paused, blushing a darker shade of green that contrasted with her pale skin before saying…

 

               “The boy has nothing to do with this.”

 

* * *

 

               She spent three Earth months to build a ship that was strong enough to fly back to planet Earth. When they were ready to take off, the alien girl flew her improvised ship another two Earth months before arriving on the planet. However, they lost control as they were getting closer to the planet’s surface. The ship landed forcedly on what the humans called a “beach”, and the last thing she saw was a familiar figure running up to her as she lost consciousness.

 

* * *

 

               She opened her eyes to a white, clean room. It probably was some sort of medical room, hence the apparels that surrounded her. As her vision adjusted to the light, she took in her surroundings, and her eyes landed on the door, just as someone was passing by it. The young man looked at her as he saw that she was awake.

 

               “Dib!” She whispered happily in a hoarse voice, hence she was still weak. “I mis…” She tried extending her weak hand towards the boy, but found herself unable to do so. Could she be that weak after the crash? No… That wasn’t it. She looked down at her wrists, that were strapped to the bed as well as her ankles. “What…?” She let out, confused.

 

               “Welcome back.” The boy said in an unreadable tone as he crossed his arms. “Tak.”


	7. Secrets

               Tak stared at Dib who was still standing before her with an unreadable expression. She couldn’t believe he’s done that to her. Even after all she’s done she thought he would share the same feelings she had for him. She felt betrayed, heartbroken. She had already experienced those feelings before, but never thought that they would be caused by someone like…

 

               “You’re confused.” Dib started, finally. “I guess I should give you an update to what’s going on…” Dib made a pause as he walked up to her and soot by her side on the bed. “But, first of all, I need to ask: what are you doing back here?”

 

               Tak looked down for a moment as Dib waited for her to start.

 

               “I…” She started, not able to finish the sentence as she was fighting back a tear.

 

               Dib waited for her to continue for a moment, but saw that she was gonna take a while to finally speak as she was starting to cry by now. He sighed.

 

               “Okay…” Dib started. “Let me go first, then.” Tak looked up at him. Those feelings of betrayal and heart break never leaving her. “You were lucky, Tak. Lucky that I found you.”

 

               “So, only because you still didn’t dissect me, I should feel grateful?!” Tak hissed in between her teeth.

 

               “We’re not going to dissect you.” Dib said for Tak’s surprise.

 

               “’We’?” Tak asked, worried.

 

               “Yes.” Dib continued. “We’re in my dad’s lab. There was no way I could hide you from them. After all, your holo disguise wasn’t working when I found you… I tried turning it on but, apparently, it only works by telepathic command.”

 

               “If I’m tied to a bed in a lab full scientists, then why should I believe you?!” Tak asked.

 

               Dib paused looking down and pondering.

 

               “I can’t let them do that to you.” Dib said as he started to blush slightly. “I made my dad promise he wouldn’t do that.”

 

               Tak paused. Maybe he did feel something for her after all. She looked down pondering.

 

               “So…” She started, looking up. “Why are we here?”

 

               Dib sighed, looking back up at her.

 

               “Ironically, you arrived on the most inconvenient time.” Dib started, and Tak kept quiet to listen to him. “We’re in the middle of a zombie infestation.”

 

               Tak looked confused at that.

 

               “What’s a ‘zombie’?” She asked.

 

               “Oh, right…” Dib paused, placing a hand on the back of his neck. He forgot that Tak was an alien and didn’t know any of the pop culture’s icons. “A zombie is basically a living dead human. They wander around in search for the livings’ flesh and are very contagious.” Dib paused to look at Tak, who seemed astounded. “You were lucky I found you before a zombie did. We’re in my dad’s lab because we need to hide as well as try to find a cure.” Dib paused as Tak looked down as if pondering about something. “But I need to ask you, again…” Dib continued. “Why are you here?”

 

               Tak sighed, preparing herself to speak.

 

               “My escape module crashed in Jupiter after that fight I had with Zim…” Tak started. “I spent all those five Earth years in there, living with limited supplies and trying to contact the Tallests. When The Massive was flying near the Milky Way, I was able to contact them through my PAK… but they said that they couldn’t take me back. After failing so many times, and failing because of someone like Zim… they said that I could never go back to Irk, again…”

 

               Dib started feeling sorry for Tak. He didn’t know the Tallests could be so merciless when it came to their own people.

 

               “I’m sorry, Tak.” Dib apologized. “But I still need to know why you’re back on Earth.”

 

               “… Even though this was the nearest planet I could go with the limited resources I had…” Tak started. “I’m not here mainly because of that…” Dib rose a brow as he waited for her to continue. “I’m here for you.”

 

               Dib stared at Tak in awe as she bowed her head to try and hide her embarrassment. It was a few moments until one of them spoke.

 

               “Tak... I…” Dib started, not able to find the right words.

 

               “I… really missed you, Dib.” Tak said. “And I really missed the moments we shared together. I… just wanted to see you, again.”

 

               Dib stared at Tak for a bit. It was a moment until he finally spoke.

 

               “Tak…” He started. “I… I-I…”

 

               Dib couldn’t finish his sentence as they heard the door opening. They looked up to see Membrane standing by the doorframe.

 

               “Oh…” Membrane let out in surprise. “She’s awake.”

 

               Membrane took a few steps forward while Tak eyed Dib staring at the man before them.

 

               “Son…” Membrane directed himself to Dib. “I need to have a word with you.”

 

               “Uhm…” Dib looked down at Tak before standing up. “Sure, dad. What is it?”

 

               “We better speak in private.” Membrane said, looking down at Tak with a severe expression.

 

               He took his son to the hallway, and Tak tried listening to what they were saying through the closed door, but she couldn’t get much from their conversation.

 

               “What?!” She heard Dib exclaiming. “But you said you wouldn’t!”

 

               A pause signalizing that his father was now speaking was followed right after, then Dib started exclaiming again.

 

               “I can’t believe you! You lied to me!” Dib said.

 

               Another pause when his father spoke again.

 

               “It doesn’t matter what she’s done!” Dib exclaimed. “She’s…! She’s…”

 

               Another pause when his father spoke again before leaving his son behind. Dib got back in the room right after, looking concerned.

 

               “Dib…” Tak started. “What…?”

 

               “They’re going to dissect you.” Dib said in a shadowy voice.

 

               Tak was astounded, fear filling her features.

 

               “What…?” Tak started. “But you said they wouldn’t…”

 

               “He told me they wouldn’t…” Dib cut her off. “But my dad talked with his coworkers, and they agreed they couldn’t leave you alive after what you’ve tried to do.”

 

               Tak knitted her brows together.

 

               “You told them?” Tak asked as anger started building up inside of her.

 

               “… I-I’m sorry…” Dib stuttered nervously. “But I wasn’t thinking…”

 

               “Get out.” Tak cut him off, turning her face away from Dib.

 

               “What…?” Dib said. “But, Tak-”

 

               “Get out, _now._ ” Tak demanded, glaring at Dib.

 

               Dib went silent, but did as he was told to and left all the same. Tak leaned on her bed and started crying. Apparently she couldn’t really trust him, after all.

 

* * *

 

               Zim was taking a walk through the halls of the lab as he couldn’t endure being locked in a small room, all day. He kept his hands shoved in his pockets as he explored the quarter and ended up encountering Professor Membrane talking to his coworkers. He wanted to walk up to him and say hello, but it seemed like they were talking about something serious. He should’ve walked away, but curiosity got the best of him. Zim hid behind a wall and started overhearing their conversation.

 

               “We should also collect some samples from her skin and saliva before we start.” He heard Professor Membrane saying.

 

               “And what’s the plan after we dissect her?” Asked one of his coworkers.

 

               _What?_ Zim thought, starting to find their conversation very weird.

 

               “We’re going to inject the Z virus on her corpse and see how it affects her.” Membrane replied. “We don’t know how her species would react to the virus. Depending on the reaction, we can find a cure.”

 

               The coworkers around him started whispering in agreement, but they paused when they saw someone standing behind the Professor. He looked behind him to see who they were looking at to see Zim.

 

               “Dismissed.” Membrane nodded to his coworkers, who walked away staring at Zim in disapproval. “You really shouldn’t be overhearing other people’s conversations, you know, son?” Membrane turned to Zim.

 

               “Who were you talking about?” Zim asked, not caring for his sermon.

 

               “I’m sorry, son.” Membrane started. “But that’s confidential information.” He said before walking away.

 

               Zim watched him leaving with a brow raised. Something fishy was going on in the lab, and he was going to find out what.


	8. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** DaTr scene! Be happy! D:

               Zim and GIR took their trays of food to find a place to sit during breakfast, the next morning. Zim saw Gaz sitting alone from a distance and hesitated. Mister Membrane told him that she liked him, so he was kind of scared of talking to her again, but Zim decided it was best for him to worry about that later. They were still friends, after all. He was gonna have to prove that theory another time.

 

               Zim walked up to the purple-haired girl followed by GIR.

 

               “Hey, Gaz!” Zim greeted, but Gaz didn’t answer. He then noticed the wires coming from her ears that connected to a black iPod that sat on top of the table _Ugh, those damned earbuds, again…_ Zim thought, rolling his eyes. He approached a hand to her left ear, removing one of the buds and speaking next to her ear. “Hey, lady!” Zim greeted her again as she looked behind to see who was bothering her.

 

               “Oh, hey Zim!” Gaz greeted back, and Zim joined her on the table with GIR.

 

               “So…” Zim started. “Why are you sitting alone, today?”

 

               “Because my dad is still working on a cure for that virus.” Gaz replied grumpily as she turned off her iPod. “And Dib is probably babysitting that alien bitch.”

 

               That caught Zim off-guard. So apparently _everyone_ in the lab knew about that but him.

 

               “What alien bitch?” Zim asked.

 

               “You don’t know?” Gaz rose a brow, but Zim simply shrugged. Gaz sighed. “I’m not really sure of the details, because I wasn’t really paying attention, but apparently Tak is back.”

 

               “What?!” Zim exclaimed, surprising Gaz. “When was it?!”

 

               “When Dib went to go gather supplies that one time.” Gaz replied, matter-of-factly.

 

               “But that was four days ago!” Zim was starting to get angry by now.

 

               “Yeah…” Gaz rose a brow, finding her friend’s behavior suspicious. “She woke up yesterday.”

 

               “How come I’m the last to know?!” Zim asked agrily.

 

               “Why are you so mad about this?!” Gaz asked, starting to get angry as well.

 

               “Because…!” Zim trailed off, he didn’t know how to reply to that.

 

               Zim just didn’t like to be the last to know. He didn’t like to have a secret kept from him, mostly because of past experiences. Up until now, he thought that he could trust the humans, but he was now starting to have second thoughts.

 

               “You know what? I don’t even know why I’m wasting my time with you! I’m gonna go ask the Dib, instead!” Zim said as he got up from the table.

 

               “Yeah! You do that!” Gaz shot back.

 

               Zim started walking away, but he paused on the middle of the way to look back at Gaz, but she wasn’t looking at him. She seemed to be angry and sad at the same time, for what he could read from the expression on her face. Zim felt bad for himself. Why did he have to take it out on his best friend? Zim turned back on his way, not looking behind this time. He was gonna have to apologize for that later.

 

* * *

 

               Dib washed his hands on the bathroom sink after taking a piss. Despite their room being quite small, they conveniently had a bathroom in it. Dib looked at himself in the mirror and realized that he had to shave, after all, it was about a week since he last did so. Fortunately, he had a razor and shaving cream at his disposal. He applied some of the cream on his face and started running the razor through it. When he was working on his neck, the door to the bathroom burst open.

 

               “Dib-human!” Zim yelled, startling Dib who ended up cutting his neck a bit.

 

               “Ow!” Dib exclaimed, holding the cut. “’Should really have locked that door…”

 

               “Why didn’t you tell me that Tak is back?!” Zim complained.

 

               “What?!” Dib turned to Zim, perplexed. “You weren’t supposed to know. Who told you that?!”

 

               “I have my own ways of finding things out, Dib-worm!” Zim said, not turning Gaz in. “But why did you have to keep a secret from me?!”

 

               “You see, Zim?! That’s exactly why!” Dib motioned with his hand to Zim. “We knew that you would make a big deal out of this! Because, even after all she’s done, she’s still one of your species!”

 

               “Do you really think I have any kind of empathy towards that filthy bitch?!” Zim exclaimed. “You can dissect her, turn her into a zombie, do as you please! I just don’t like secrets being kept from me!”

 

               “Oh my God, do you even listen to yourself?!” Dib said perplexed.

 

               “Look.” Zim started, placing a palm to his forehead. “I really don’t care what happens to her, okay? But can I at least see her?”

 

               Dib looked astounded. What was Zim intending to do?

 

               “Why do you wanna see her?” Dib asked suspiciously.

 

               “I just wanna shove some things on her face before you dissect her.” Zim said morbidly, a shadow casting over his face.

 

               “Okay, first of all: I’m not gonna be the one to dissect her. I would never! And I can’t allow you in there.” Dib shot back.

 

               “Why not?!” Zim asked, angrily.

 

               “Because only authorized personnel are allowed in her room.” Dib explained. “And I can’t let you in only to insult her. That’s not a good reason to see her!”

 

               “Fine!” Zim spat. “I’ll find my own way, then!”

 

               “Zim!” Dib called, but Zim was already gone, slamming the bathroom door shut afterwards.

 

               Dib turned back to the mirror, looking himself in it. He was gonna have to keep an eye out for Zim, from that moment on…

 

* * *

 

               Night fell through the skies of the city and Dib went to check on Zim to see if he was asleep after a day of work. He slowly opened a small crack of the door to find Zim sleeping with GIR on their bed. Dib closed the door again and walked off to Tak’s room. When he got to the door, he paused, afraid of turning the knob and facing her again. It was a moment until he finally gathered enough courage to do so. He slowly opened the door and let the light in the hallway shine into the dark room. He saw Tak awake in her bed, looking kinda grog.

 

               “Uhm… Hey, Tak.” Dib smiled awkwardly. “Did I wake you?”

 

               “No.” Tak said simply. “I’m not very comfortable to sleep, if you haven’t noticed.”

 

               “Sorry…” Dib said awkwardly, closing the door behind him and turning on the lights.

 

               “Why are you here?” Tak asked dryly.

 

               Dib made a pause, looking at the floor embarrassingly before finally speaking up.

 

               “That thing you said… about coming back for me… was it true?” Dib asked slowly.

 

               “You’re smart enough to tell if I was actually speaking the truth, Dib.” Tak said, not looking him in the eye.

 

               “Tak…” Dib walked up to her, sitting by her side on the bed. “Look at me.” Tak hesitated, but did as she was told. “I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t know it would get to this! If it was for me, you weren’t even be tied to this bed, I…!” Dib trailed off, trying to find the right words. “I missed you too, Tak.” He started, looking down. “I really cherished the moments we shared together… but I guess there was something more to it, because… even after all you’ve done, I couldn’t get you off my mind… It may sound kinda cheesy, but… I guess… I love you.” Dib gathered the courage and looked up at Tak as he said that. She looked surprised, confused, a mix of emotions that Dib couldn’t quite decipher. It was a moment until he broke the silence that fell between them. “I’m sorry…” He said as he stood up. “I’ll just go, now.”

 

               “Dib!” Tak called as Dib started walking towards the door. He looked back at her with an unreadable expression. “I…” Tak started. “I forgive you. I know you didn’t think of the consequences when you told those scientists what I’ve… almost done. Is just that all of this is just…” She sighed. “If only I could think of an adjective for that… But… I want to say that…!” Tak wasn’t able to finish her sentence, for Dib grabbed her face and placed a kiss to her lips.

 

               “You talk too much.” Dib smiled warmly.

 

               “Wouldn’t that be you?” Tak asked playfully.

 

               Dib soot back on the bed and they started a full make out session as Dib explored Tak’s body with his hands, however, Tak wasn’t able to return the gesture as much as she liked to, for the obvious fact of still being tied to a bed.

 

               “Dib…” Tak called, breaking the kiss. “This isn’t working.”

 

               Dib looked down to see what she meant, and remembered the straps that still held her to the bed.

 

               “Sorry.” Dib said as he started removing the straps without thinking twice.

 

               “Won’t you be in trouble for this?” Tak asked.

 

               “I’m sorry.” Dib apologized. “But I guess I’ll have to tie you back down, after…”

 

               “’After’ what?” Tak smiled suggestively, cutting him off.

 

               Dib smiled back and went back down to kiss her again, only now they were even and Tak could explore Dib’s body as well. She groped his ass as their tongues fought for dominance, it was when Tak noticed that Dib was getting hard down there.

 

               “Dib…” Tak moaned as Dib broke the kiss to stare at her.

 

               Dib removed his glasses, placing them somewhere nearby, then his shirt, exposing his bare chest. He wasn’t much fit, but it still made Tak stare at him in admiration. Dib smiled at the face she made and went back down to kiss her, working on the straps of her medical gown, never breaking the kiss as he removed the untied gown. Dib pressed his crotch against Tak’s, making her cry out in pleasure in his mouth. He broke the kiss to lower his pants and boxers, rubbing his member against her.

 

               “Dib…” Tak moaned out with her eyes squeezed shut. “I love you.”

 

               “Tak…” Dib bent down to kiss her again before continuing. “I love you too.”

 

               Dib kissed her neck then got up from Tak, supporting himself on his hands and panting a little. Tak looked back at him confused.

 

               “Well?” Tak asked.

 

               “I’m sorry… Is just…” Dib started, running a hand through his messy hair.

 

               “You don’t want it?” Tak asked disappointed.

 

               “No! Is not that!” Dib said, smiling awkwardly. “Is just that I’ve never done this before…”

 

               Dib looked down at Tak who was now smiling at him.

 

               “That’s it?” Tak asked.

 

               “Uhm… Yeah?” Dib said confused.

 

               “Don’t worry, Dib. Me neither.” Tak confessed.

 

               “Okay, just… thought I should tell you in case I suck at it…” Dib said awkwardly.

 

               “Don’t worry.” Tak smiled as she pulled Dib closer to her. “I’m already loving it.” Dib blushed madly at that.

 

               He thrusted inside her without a second thought, making Tak cry out in pain and pleasure, but her pain decreased as they went through with it, while the pleasure increased greatly for both of them. They needed a lot of practice as absolute beginners, but it still felt so good and so right and, for the first time in many years, Tak felt safe. She was safe in his arms and nothing mattered anymore. It was like the world was at peace, and they didn’t have to worry about anything else. No mad scientists, no dissections, no zombie apocalypse.


	9. Exposed

               Dib tied Tak back down on the bed after they were dressed up. He really didn’t want to do that, but he had no other choice, Tak couldn’t be freed while she was there.

 

               “Are you sure you can’t stay here with me?” Tak asked, and Dib sighed.

 

               “No.” Dib looked up at her after tying her ankles. “We can get in big trouble if they find out about us.”

 

               “Right…” Tak let out slowly.

 

               “But don’t worry.” Dib said as he walked up to her side and soot on the bed. “I’ll come to see you tomorrow. And… I’ll keep trying to convince my dad to drop that idea.” Dib said that last part in a severe tone.

 

               “Thank you, Dib.” Tak smiled.

 

               Dib looked up at her and they fell in silence for a moment before Dib approached to kiss her again. They said their goodbyes when they broke it, and Dib left the room while Tak rested to sleep.

 

               Dib arrived at his room where Zim was still sleeping, and got under the covers of his bed, rolling from side to side to try and get some sleep. He should be feeling happy after the time he spent with Tak, he felt that, but…

 

               “What is this uneasiness that I feel?” Dib said to himself.

 

* * *

 

               Zim wasn’t around when Dib woke up, the next morning. He must’ve slept until late, he thought. Dib got up from the bed, heading to the cafeteria, but he didn’t have much to eat since he still had that bad feeling on the pit of his stomach. He went to go visit Tak afterwards, hoping to forget that bad feeling but, as he made it to her room, he saw his father and some security guards from the lab who were talking to him at the door of her room. They looked up at Dib when they saw him, holding a severe expression on their faces. Membrane said something to the guards and walked up to Dib with firm steps.

 

               “Son…” Membrane started, trying to find the right words. “Did you go into the subject’s room, last night?”

 

               Dib paused, fearing where that conversation was heading.

 

               “W… Why do you ask?” Dib stuttered, worried.

 

               “Did you two… do something?” Membrane asked, rising a brow.

 

               Dib looked down as panic started stamping his features.

 

               “Come with me, son.” Membrane said as he practically dragged Dib to another place in the lab while the guards followed them close behind.

 

               They entered the lab’s security room, where Membrane waved a command to one of the guards and he walked up to the monitor, playing a security footage on the small screens before them. Dib watched as the screens played footages taken from different angles of Tak’s room, showing him talking to her for a moment before… Dib looked down embarrassed. He knew exactly what was coming next and he didn’t want to look at it. Of course Tak’s high security room had cameras in it, how could he not think of that?! Maybe he was too busy entertaining himself with Tak to notice.

 

               “So…?” Membrane turned to his son, who still had his head down. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

 

* * *

 

               Zim hanged on the ceiling on the outside of what he supposed was Tak’s room with the help of mechanical spider legs that sprout out of his PAK, but couldn’t come down just yet, for Professor Membrane was right in front of it, talking to some guards. It was when Dib showed up that they went away. Zim found weird the way that Professor Membrane treated his son, but he didn’t have time for that. Zim jumped down to the floor, examining the lock on the door to Tak’s room. It could be opened with the help of a card that he guessed only “authorized personnel” had. That was child’s play. Zim produced some tools from his PAK and began fidgeting with the lock, which opened without triggering any alarms. Zim pushed the door open, finding who he so wanted to see right in front of him.

 

               “Dib?” Tak asked as she heard the door opening, but was surprised to see Zim instead. “Zim…? What are you-?”

 

               “Let’s spare the explanations, you little bitch!” Zim cut off as he closed the door behind him. “So… you had the nerve to come back, huh?”

 

               “Zim, this is not what you’re thinking-!” Tak started, not able to finish her sentence.

 

               “It doesn’t matter what I think!” Zim cut off again. “What matters is that you’re finally getting what you deserve, now!”

 

               Tak looked down. She tried fighting the tears that threatened sprouting from her eyes, but failed.

 

               “Oh, and now you’re going to cry!” Zim rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t fix anything! You’re going to get dissected, whether you want it or-!”

 

               “Stop it, Zim!” Tak cut off. “You don’t know what I’ve been through!”

 

               “Do you really want me to pity you?!” Zim hissed morbidly.

 

               “I know what you’ve been through, Zim…” Tak started. “The Tallests told me everything. Which is why I don’t get it.”

 

               Zim looked confused.

 

               “ _What?_ ” He asked.

 

               “Zim…” Tak started, looking up at him. “I was exiled as well…” Zim looked confused and astounded at the same time. How could that be? “If I ever land a foot on Irk, again… they’ll deactivate me. They said I wasn’t worth anything if I always fail because of someone like you.”

 

               Just then, something inside of Zim snapped. He stormed out the room, startling Tak as he slammed the door on his way out.

 

* * *

 

               “So…? What do you have to say for yourself?” Membrane asked his son, but Dib couldn’t reply to that before a buzzing sound enacted from the hallway outside.

 

               “May I have your attention, please?” They heard Zim’s voice coming from the lab’s speakers. “I’d like to announce something very important, so listen carefully. My name is Zim, you all may know me as the ‘weird green kid’… but I’m not what you think I am!” _What…?_ Dib thought as he wondered where that speech was heading. “I’m not from this planet. I’m an Irken, an alien. So, if you’re going to dissect Tak, you’re gonna have to dissect me as well! Come see it for yourselves, if you don’t believe me! I’m in Mister Membrane’s offi-” The transmission ended there. Membrane and Dib eyed each other perplexed, then ran out the halls, going straight to Membrane’s office and leaving the guards behind.

 

* * *

 

               Zim laid on the floor with Gaz on top of him as she tackled him down after all the crap he said on the speakers.

 

               “What has given into you, Zim?!” Gaz exclaimed angrily.

 

               “I’m sorry, Gaz.” Zim said. “But I cannot let them do that to Tak!”

 

               “Why _now_ you worry about her?!” Gaz asked.

 

               Zim couldn’t reply to that as they heard the office’s door bursting open.

 

               “Son!” Membrane exclaimed, entering the room. Dib followed close behind. “Are you in here?!”

 

               Gaz got up from her place on the floor, Zim got up right after, making themselves visible as they were behind the desk.

 

               “What has given into you, Zim?!” Dib asked. “Why did you have to expose yourself like that?!”

 

               “You know very well why, Dib-worm!” Zim shot back. “And I’m surprised you don’t agree with me!”

 

               Dib looked up at his father with a sad expression, then back up at Zim.

 

               “I do agree with you, Zim.” Dib said slowly. “But, now that you exposed yourself, you might actually get dissected.”

 

               Zim’s expression softened.

 

               “I didn’t know you cared that much about me, Dib-human.” Zim said.

 

               “Yeah, well…” Dib shrugged smiling. “Where’s the fun when you’re not around?”

 

               Zim looked up from Dib to Gaz and Mister Membrane and smiled as well. Maybe that really was stupid of him to do…

 

               “Son…” Membrane placed a hand on Dib’s shoulder. “I… must apologize, again… I mean, if you two are willing to keep that alien girl alive, then I can’t do those experiments on her… I’ll call off the dissection, okay?”

 

               “Thanks, dad.” Dib smiled relieved.

 

               “And… sorry for the, uh…” Membrane stuttered as he started to blush.

 

               “Yeah…” Dib said as he blushed as well.

 

               Zim smiled at hem before turning to Gaz. His smile fell when he saw the severe look on her face. Gaz walked out the room without any warnings, but Zim didn’t dare going after her. At least, not for now…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** A follow-up to Zim's quote here "may I have your attention, please?": will the real Slim Shady please stand up? XD Sorry, I couldn't resist. :p


	10. Confessions

               Professor Membrane was with Zim and Dib at the TV room trying to calm the gathered scientists down. They were chattering loudly about Zim’s confession on the lab’s speakers.

 

               “Alright, everybody! Calm down!” Membrane spoke louder than the other scientists so that they could hear him.

 

               “What is this, Professor?!” Asked an elder scientist. “So you’ve been hiding another alien from us this whole time?!”

 

               “Yes, I have. And you know very well why, Mckowski.” Membrane directed himself to the elder, crossing his arms in disapproval.

 

               “But that’s not fair!” Exclaimed a female scientist. “We had an alien living among us this whole time and couldn’t get the chance to dissect him?!”

 

               Zim looked uncomfortable in the presence of those scientists, but Membrane placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

               “What’s not fair is turning our backs on him when he’s just trying to live his life here.” Membrane said to the scientists while looking at Zim, who smiled in return. “And you won’t land a finger on him!” Membrane continued. “I’m also calling off the dissection of the test subject.” The scientists in the room started exclaiming, booing and complaining at that. “Silence! My decision is final! You’re all dismissed, now!” Membrane waved at the scientists in the room, who dissipated while whispering complaints. When they were gone, Zim felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Professor Membrane. “Son, I suppose your otherworldly knowledge about science and medicine may be helpful to find a cure for the Z virus… Would you like to join my team?”

 

               Zim looked surprised, but smiled all the same.

 

               “Of course, Mister Membrane.” Zim said.

 

               “Excellent!” Membrane exclaimed. “Will you come with me, then?”

 

               “Uhm, actually…” Zim started, awkwardly. “There is something I needed to do, right now.”

 

               “Of course, I understand.” Membrane said.

 

               “Thanks, Mister Membrane.” Zim said as he started walking away. “I’ll be down there in a bit!”

 

               Zim practically ran all the way to Gaz’s room. He knocked on the door but nobody answered, so he invited himself in to see that she indeed wasn’t there. Zim entered the room, sitting on the bed and produced his phone from his pocket, and tried texting her to find out where she was, but she didn’t answer. That was weird, Gaz was always fast to answer him, unless if she was really busy, so Zim tried calling her but, then again, no answer. Zim was starting to grow worried. He got up from the bed, exiting the room, and went to the only place where he wondered that Gaz could possibly be at.

 

* * *

 

               Zim arrived on the roof moments later to find Gaz sitting there with her back turned to him. He slowly walked up to her and soot by her side. Gaz turned her face on him but didn’t make a move to leave, at least. It was a moment before Zim spoke.

 

               “Gaz…” He started. “I’m sorry, okay? Sorry for yelling at you that one time and… for everything else.”

 

               “What you did was really stupid, you know that?!” Gaz hissed.

 

               “I know…” Zim let out slowly. “But everything’s okay, now! Your father really helped me, back there! And Tak is going to be fine, too!” Gaz scoffed at that. “… I’m sorry, Gaz… I was just really pissed because-”

 

               “’Because’ what?!” Gaz cut him off. “She was just going to have what she deserves! You didn’t have to get yourself in the middle of it!”

 

               “… That’s what I thought as well…” Zim said with a serious expression on his face. “But, after she told me what she’s been through, I didn’t think it was fair…”

 

               “She could be lying to you! Did you think of that?!” Gaz asked angrily.

 

               “She wasn’t.” Zim said and Gaz scoffed. “I can tell that.” A moment of silence fell between them before Zim spoke again. “Gaz… do you remember that one time you talked to me…? The time that made us start to be friends.” Gaz kept quiet, but her expression softened, all the same. “You seemed worried about me because I was so sad, at the time… That was after I found out.” Zim smiled sadly at that. “Then we started to talk and, all of the sudden, we were laughing and started to be friends from that moment on… You were the first one to actually care about me…”

 

               “Yeah…” Gaz smiled. “And you finally started calling me by my name without any weird suffixes after a month or two.” Gaz looked at Zim, who shrugged. She looked down pondering before looking back up at Zim. “Hey, Zim?” Zim looked at her questioningly. “Can I tell you a secret?”

 

               “What?” Zim rose a brow.

 

               “My name…” Gaz started. “Is not actually ‘Gaz’, that’s a nickname. My full name is ‘Gazlene’.”

 

               “What?!” Zim exclaimed perplexed. “Why are you telling me that just now?!”

 

               “Because I don’t really like being called like that.” Gaz shrugged while rising her brows.

 

               Zim looked at Gaz for a moment until that something lit on his mind, and he realized something.

 

               “Hey, Gaz?” Zim called Gaz, who looked up at him questioningly. “Can you tell me another secret?”

 

               “What?” Gaz rose a brow at that.

 

               “Were you jealous of Tak?” Zim asked matter-of-factly.

 

               “What?!” Gaz exclaimed. “Where did you get that idea from?!”

 

               “I just noticed it.” Zim shrugged smiling. “And now I can see that I was right…” Zim pinched one of Gaz’s flushed cheeks as he said that.

 

               “I wasn’t!” Gaz said, slapping his hand away. “Why would I be jealous of someone like her?”

 

               “Insecurity.” Zim smiled.

 

               “What?” Gaz asked confused.

 

               “Oh, don’t worry, Gaz!” Zim said payfully. “I would never date someone like her!”

 

               That caught Gaz off guard.

 

               “What are you saying?” She rose a brow confused.

 

               “I like you a little.” Zim smiled.

 

               “Pffft! No you don’t!” Gaz said. He didn’t sound serious.

 

               “I do!” Zim said, still not sounding very serious.

 

               “Oh my God! Stop lying!” Gaz smiled.

 

               “But I do!” Zim said again.

 

               “Naaaaaaah!” Gaz rolled her eyes.

 

               “Yeeeeeeah!” Zim retorted.

 

               “Stop that, you little-!” Gaz cut herself off.

 

               Zim was still smiling, but holding a more serious expression, this time. He approached his face to hers slowly. Gaz’s heart was pounding in her chest when their foreheads touched, then they closed their eyes and were now kissing. They hugged while at it, and Zim gently leaned Gaz on the rooftop as he kept kissing her. It was a long moment until they finally broke apart, staring into each other’s eyes.

 

               “Why do you have to make a joke out of everything?” Gaz complained.

 

               “I guess it’s because I would be dead out of depression by now, otherwise.” Zim shrugged smiling.

 

               Gaz returned the smile and they kissed again before Zim went to kiss her neck, resting his head there.

 

               “Gaz?” Zim spoke into her neck.

 

               “Mm?” Gaz hummed questioningly.

 

               “I’m sorry… I’d love to stay, but your father called me to help him with the cure.” Zim said as he rose his head from her neck.

 

               “Oh…” Gaz let out disappointed.

 

               Zim let out a breath angrily, staring into the distance.

 

               “… Why did I agree on that?” He sighed.

 

               “Is okay, Zim.” Gaz said, forcing a smile, not sounding very certain. “I bet you’ll be of great help.”

 

               Zim looked down at her. He could tell that she was indeed telling the truth, but didn’t want him to go. Zim himself also wanted to spend more time with Gaz.

 

               “I’ll see you whenever I can, okay?” Zim smiled weakly.

 

               “You better.” Gaz said playfully.

 

               “I’ll see you later.” Zim said as he got up and headed towards the roof door, waving at Gaz from behind his back. “Bye, love-pig!”

 

               “Bye!” Gaz said as she kept lying on the roof while staring at Zim.

 

               As Zim reached the door, he rested his hand on the knob and stopped himself to take a peek at Gaz from behind his shoulder, and she was still staring at him while smiling, Zim smiled as well and finally opened the door, leaving Gaz behind on the roof to stare at the morning sky.


	11. Before the Fall

               Professor Membrane presented the underground lab to Zim, explaining to him how everything worked. Zim followed him to a corner with cages filled with zombie rats.

 

               “Those are the lab rats for experimentation.” Membrane explained. “If one of them is making any progress with a serum, then it’s ready to be injected in a subject.” Zim followed Membrane to another corner of the room where there was an empty quarantine-like room separated by an unbreakable glass with a hospital bed prepared with straps on its edges and other medical supplies. “This is where we’ll be using the test subjects. The zombies, to be more exact. If any of the serums that worked on the rats works on a zombie, that means we made it.”

 

               “Mister Membrane…” Zim turned to him. “How many zombies did you have in here?”

 

               Membrane bowed his head putting on a serious expression.

 

               “None.” He said in a shadowy voice.

 

               “So… none of the serums made any progress?” Zim asked worried.

 

               “Reviving the undead is a tougher task than it looks like, son.” Membrane turned to Zim. “Now, get to work.”

 

               Membrane left Zim alone, and he headed towards one of the empty tables, staring at the chemicals on it and other things disposed around the lab. _Revive the undead…_ Zim thought _How am I gonna do that…?_

 

* * *

 

               Zim hanged his lab coat and went up to the cafeteria by noon. He sat on the same table as Gaz, letting his head fall on the table top looking more like a zombie, hence he was exhausted from all the work he had in the lab.

 

               “You look horrible.” Gaz pointed out. “Aren’t you getting anything to eat?”

 

               “I’m too tired to stand back up…” Zim replied groggily.

 

               “Here.” Gaz said as she handed Zim a vegetarian burrito from her tray of food.

 

               “Thanks.” Zim said, taking the burrito from her hand. “So…” Zim started as he chewed on the burrito. “What’re you up to?”

 

               “Nothing, apparently.” Gaz complained. “I already beat all the levels of Vampire Piggy Hunter four times. I hope you can find a cure soon.”

 

               “It’s not that simple…” Zim said, looking sad. “It’s harder than I could ever imagine. I guess it’s gonna take a while…”

 

               “Perfect.” Gaz said sarcastically. Zim looked up at her, about to say something, but Gaz spoke first. “How’s everyone treating you?”

 

               After his confession, Zim didn’t have to wear his disguise around the lab, anymore. There was no use. But it only made everyone look funnier at him.

 

               “Fine. I guess…” Zim let out slowly.

 

               “Yeah, right.” Gaz rolled her eyes.

 

               “Okay.” Zim said. “I may have gotten into a discussion with one of the scientists, downstairs.”

 

               “What?” Gaz asked amused. “What happened?”

 

               “Okay, so he walked up to me while I was trying to work saying ‘hey, you’re that alien boy!’… And started bombarding me with question to which I didn’t answer.” Zim explained. “Then he had the nerve to ask me if my species was deaf for the fact of not having ears, like you would say that to a deaf person, and then I said ‘I’m not deaf, you worm-filth! Now let me work in peace before I shove sulfuric acid down your throat!’, and he ran away screaming like little girl!” Gaz laughed. They always shared moments like those, but she felt something weird about it at that very moment.

 

               “Zim…” Gaz called, and Zim looked up at her questioningly. “How would you call this, now…? Us…?”

 

               “Well…” Zim paused to ponder. “I’d like us to be love-pigs… if you don’t mind…”

 

               “Love-pigs?” Gaz rose a brow.

 

               “Sorry…” Zim turned to Gaz, smiling awkwardly. “That must be what you humans call ‘boyfriend’ and ‘girlfriend’, right?”

 

               Gaz smiled relieved.

 

               “That’s good to hear.” Gaz said.

 

               “Don’t worry your pretty head, okay?” Zim said tenderly as he placed his hand on Gaz’s head, sliding it to her cheek and giving her a kiss. They broke soon after to stare into each other’s eyes. “I have to go, now.” Zim said to Gaz’s dismay.

 

               “Okay…” Gaz let out slowly.

 

               “Bye.” Zim said as he got up from the table and headed downstairs.

 

               Gaz watched him leaving before getting her attention back to her tray of food. This wasn’t exactly what she had planned for them…

 

* * *

 

               Dib sat with Tak on her bed as they talked. Tak got a separate room for herself after all the “dissection drama”. She was now free and not wearing her medical gown, anymore. She was also almost fully recovered from the crash.

 

               “Is good to see you like this, you know…” Dib started as he held onto her hand. “Not tied to a bed…”

 

               “Don’t tell me that didn’t turn you on.” Tak replied playfully.

 

               “Stop it.” Dib blushed madly at that as Tak giggled. “But, jokes aside, I’m relieved…” Dib smiled tenderly at her. “I don’t know what I would do if I saw you on a dissection table…”

 

               Dib looked down with a sad expression on his face. Tak approached and began kissing him to try and cheer him up, but it wasn’t long until they heard a knock on the door. They sighed annoyed.

 

               “Come in.” Dib called, breaking the kiss.

 

               “Is everything okay in here?” Membrane asked as he peeked into the room.

 

               “Yes, dad.” Dib replied in annoyance as Tak blushed slightly. Of course that Dib told her about the “security cameras incident”.

 

               “Son, I need you to go gather supplies from the city, again.” Membrane said, not bothering to enter the room.

 

               “Already?” Dib asked.

 

               “It’s a big lab with a lot of people.” Membrane shrugged. “Supplies run low fast while we’re locked in here with minimal contact with the outside world.”

 

               Dib looked up at Tak. She looked worried for whatever reason.

 

               “When do I leave?” Dib asked, turning to his father.

 

               “The cars are ready to take off, now.” Membrane explained. “You can already go to the gates.”

 

               Dib nodded and Membrane left them alone, closing the door on his way out.

 

               “So…” Dib turned to Tak. “I have to leave now, okay?” He placed a peck on her lips before continuing. “I’ll be back by around five.”

 

               “Dib wait!” Tak called, making Dib stop on his tracks. “I don’t think you should do this.”

 

               “But I have to.” Dib shrugged. “Somebody has to gather supplies for the lab, or else we’re screwed.”

 

               “Will it really make a difference if one person doesn’t go?” Tak asked defiantly.

 

               “No.” Dib replied matter-of-factly. “But it’s my duty. And I don’t wanna just sit here slacking all day, I wanna do something useful.”

 

               “But-“ Tak started.

 

               “Don’t worry, Tak.” Dib cut off as he approached her, placing a finger under her chin. “The last time I went out, I found you. I bet that nothing bad will happen.” Dib gave her a short but passionate kiss before continuing. “I’ll be back, I promise.”

 

               Tak watched Dib depart. He paused at the door to look back at her worried face, smiling warmly as if granting that everything was gonna be okay. He left the room without saying anything else, leaving Tak behind.

 

               _“Master.”_ She heard MiMi’s voice in her head. _“Do you sense something bad about the Earth boy?”_

 

               Tak looked down at MiMi, who was standing in a corner of the room.

 

               “Yes.” Tak paused, looking down. “It could be just something from my head… but the thing is that, when I have a bad feeling… I’m always right…”


	12. Infection

**Denying the lying  
A million children fighting  
For lives in strife  
For hope beyond the horizon**

**\- Planet Hell by Nightwish**

 

* * *

 

               Dib headed towards the back doors of the lab, trying to shove off that feeling of worry. He wasn’t really having that feeling before talking to Tak, but now it wouldn’t leave him. He reached the double doors, opened them and walked up to the front row of jeeps, finding his previous team of soldiers. Dib simply nodded at them, but received no sorts of reply from them, only a scoff from Darcy. Dib ignored the kind of treatment he was receiving and got up on the driver’s seat before the soldiers followed his lead. They took off right after, driving straight to the coast and, in the middle of the way, Darcy turned to Dib and finally let out…

 

               “So…” He started with a mocking smile on his face. “I heard you banged the alien girl we found, is that true?”

 

               Dib gripped the wheel, his face contorting in anger. He really didn’t need to bring that up, specially in the middle of the mortal silence they were buried in, after all, all the other soldiers in the vehicle heard him even though he didn’t speak too loudly.

 

               “I really don’t wanna talk about it.” Dib said, trying to control his tone.

 

               “C’mon, boy.” Darcy insisted. “I’m just asking. Did she do it good, at least?” He laughed, but Dib didn’t reply. “Look, I’m just trying to make small talk here, okay? You don’t need to PMS over that.”

 

               “I thought we weren’t supposed to make small talk, John.” Dib said daringly.

 

               Darcy was about to give him a piece of his mind when Dib stopped the car.

 

               “We’re here.” Dib said as he pulled the hand break.

 

               The soldiers hopped off the car, aside from Darcy who kept in there for a moment only glaring at Dib before one of the soldiers called him and he ran into the hotels, as well. Dib simply kept staring straight forward as they searched for supplies. Darcy knew exactly how to piss him off. Maybe he should ask his dad to change teams, but he guessed that he was going to receive the exact same kind of treatment, so it was better to just stop doing that risky job; maybe try working to find the cure, as well. Dib kept thinking about all that for so long that he barely noticed the soldiers hopping back into the jeep.

 

               “Okay, boy.” Darcy started roughly. “We need to go into the city.”

 

               “What?” Dib asked confused. “But I thought that we would just stay in less packed places.”

 

               “What are you complaining about? You’re just driving!” Darcy said, daringly. “We couldn’t find enough supplies in here, so we’re going to the city, okay?”

 

               Dib glared at Darcy. He _really_ didn’t like the guy, but did as he was told to all the same. Sighing, Dib started the engine, driving into the city where the scene wasn’t very pretty: everything was starting to decay, blood on the ground and countless people missing from the streets that were now packed with zombies. The soldiers shoot every zombie that tried approaching the car until that Dib could find a place that was less packed and parked as the soldiers shot the zombies around them while heading into the buildings to find supplies. Dib waited there with the zombies laying around the car, fearing that some more might show up again and he didn’t have a gun on him. But, if anything, he would actually be more than glad to leave those suckers behind if he had to. Several moments passed until the soldiers came back to the car and Dib was already starting the engine when they heard a scream coming from not too far. They looked up to see a young girl running from a zombie that was meters away from her for the fact of not being able to run so fast. She saw the car and started screaming for help, running up to them.

 

               “What are you waiting for?!” Darcy asked Dib, who just kept staring at the girl, not doing anything. “Get us out of here!”

 

               “Shoot it!” Dib ordered him.

 

               “What?!” Darcy asked confused.

 

               “Shoot the zombie! We can save her!” Dib exclaimed.

 

               “You’re kidding, right?” Darcy said.

 

               Dib looked back at the girl, who was still running for her life when, suddenly, she tripped and fell. She tried getting up and continue, but was now limping. She must’ve twisted an ankle or broken a leg. Dib tried taking Darcy’s gun and shoot the zombie himself, but Darcy yanked the gun away from him.

 

               “Drive.” Darcy spat.

 

               Dib had about enough of him. He hopped off the car as the soldiers complained behind him, and ran up to the girl, picking her up in his arms and running back to the car.

 

               “For fuck’s sake!” Darcy said as he took a place on the driver’s seat.

 

               “What are you doing?!” Asked a female soldier.

 

               “I’m getting us out of here! What else?” Darcy replied as he started the engine.

 

               The woman couldn’t say anything else as Darcy took off as fast as he could.

 

               “Hey!!!” Dib yelled after them, running faster to try and catch up to the car, which caused him to trip as well. Dib spun as he fell so that the girl in his arms would fall on top of him, losing his glasses in the process. He tried getting up, but the zombie threw himself at Dib and the girl as it caught up to them. The girl screamed while Dib kicked the zombie to try and get it away from them, but it grabbed Dib’s leg, biting a large chunk of it. Dib screamed as he tried shaking off the zombie, kicking it with his free foot and making it release Dib. The zombie stumbled backwards, but wasn’t able to go after them again as a gunshot coming from behind blew up its skull. Dib and the girl looked behind them to see the female soldier jumping from the moving jeep as it stopped abruptly when she did so. She rolled on the ground beneath her, got up and ran towards them. And that was the last thing Dib saw before his vision darkened.

 

* * *

 

               Zim and Professor Membrane were still in the lab downstairs by now, leaving Gaz no other choice but to stay alone in her room. Sure, Tak was an option, but she really didn’t want to hang out with her either. Gaz sat on her bed while writing in her diary when an alarm resonated through the lab.

 

               _What the…?_ Gaz thought as she got up, trying to find Zim and her father. She ran up to the entrance of the underground part of the lab as they were already climbing the stairs.

 

               “Dad!” Gaz exclaimed. “What’s going on?!”

 

               “Bad news.” Membrane said simply as he ran to another part of the lab, having Zim and Gaz following him.

 

               They arrived at the parking lot alongside some paramedics who were summoned. Membrane ran up to Doctor Alexovich as the paramedics went to go get someone in one of the jeeps.

 

               “Alexovich!” Membrane called. “Who got bitten?”

 

               Doctor Alexovich looked up at Membrane, not really wanting to say it.

 

               “I think you may want to see it for yourself, professor.” The doctor replied.

 

               Membrane, Zim and Gaz looked up to whom the paramedics were carrying, and were surprised to see Dib. It was like everything played in slow motion as they watched Dib being carried to the inside of the lab. Zim looked up worriedly at Gaz who was wide-eyed. She slowly turned to her father, staring up at him.

 

               “Dad…” She started, not able to finish the sentence.

 

               “Don’t worry, daughter.” Membrane said as he approached his hand to her shoulder. “Everything is gonna-“

 

               “Cut the crap! Everything is not gonna be fine!” Gaz slapped his hand away. Membrane looked down at her perplexed. “This is all your fault!” Gaz pointed an accusatory finger at him. “If you didn’t send him on that stupid mission, this wouldn’t have happened!”

 

               “Gaz… calm down.” Membrane said nervously. “I-“

 

               “Shut up!” Gaz yelled, silencing him. “You don’t care about us! You never did! You were the only person who had to look after us, but not even that you could do! You were never there!”

 

               “Gaz, please-“ Membrane spoke again, not being able to finish his sentence.

 

               “I hate you!!!” That was all Gaz said before running back into the building.

 

               Membrane stared at her wide-eyed then looked down at Zim, who was quiet this whole time, and he looked at Professor Membrane with remorse on his face before running after Gaz, leaving the professor standing there alone with his thoughts.


	13. Pool of Tears

**The 1st rock thrown again  
Welcome to hell, little saint  
Mother Gaia in slaughter  
Welcome to paradise, soldier**

**\- Planet Hell by Nightwish**

 

* * *

 

               Tak was confused when the alarm resonated through the lab. She figured it could only mean bad news. She ran through the halls trying to find someone who would explain everything to her, but the lab was mostly empty aside from some scientists who were busy working in their offices, and Tak didn’t want to bother them. She passed by a window where she saw that most people from the lab were gathered on the parking lot. Without a second thought, she ran up there and directed herself to the first person she could find.

 

               “Excuse me… What’s happening?” Tak asked a man with dark hair and glasses who wore a tag written “Dr. Alexovich” pinned to his lab coat.

 

               “Someone got bitten.” Alexovich said not too politely before turning his back on Tak.

 

               “Wait, who got bitten?” Tak asked again, making him turn back to her.

 

               “Look, lady or… whatever you are.” Alexovich said to the alien girl as his patience ran low. “I don’t have time for you, so just go ask someone else or leave!”

 

               Alexovich walked away, returning to his business after he said that, leaving Tak on the spot. She didn’t have time to be angry at him however, for she was too busy worrying about the possibility of Dib being the one who got bitten. Tak looked around, trying to find someone who would answer her questions, but everyone seemed busy. Her eyes landed on a woman soldier not too far from there who was staring at her. The soldier excused herself to her partners and walked up to Tak.

 

               “You’re that boy’s girlfriend, right?” Said the soldier to Tak.

 

               “You mean Dib?” Tak took a moment to ponder. “Y-yes… I guess you could say that.”

 

               The soldier rose a brow at that, thinking that maybe Tak was using Dib only to satisfy her needs but, then again, she was an alien and didn’t know how some things worked. That thought also crossed her mind.

 

               “I’m cable Jovovich.” The soldier presented herself. “I bet you’re wondering about what the hell is happening, right?”

 

               “Y-yes…” Tak let out nervously. “I’m Tak, by the way.”

 

               “Okay, Tak.” Jovovich started. “Let me explain everything to you… Your boyfriend… Dib was his name, correct?”

 

               “Yes.” Tak said, starting to grow worried. “Did something happened to him?”

 

               Jovovich made a pause holding a severe expression on her face before continuing.

 

               “He’s the one who got bitten.” She said simply.

 

               “What…?” Tak let out slowly. “How… How did it happen…?”

 

               “We had to go into the city to gather more supplies.” Jovovich started. “We couldn’t find much in the hotels at the coast. However, when we were about to leave, a girl chased by a zombie came running after us. Of course he wanted to play the hero and rescue the girl… but the zombie reached them and bit his leg…” Tak was astounded. It couldn’t be true. “I shot the zombie’s brains out.” Jovovich continued. “We carried him and the girl into the car and brought them back here to the lab, but I guess there’re no ways of saving him.”

 

               “Wh… Where is him?” Tak asked, mortified.

 

               “Probably with the Professor.” Jovovich stated.

 

               Tak took a few slow steps behind, fear and worry never leaving her features. She turned her back on the soldier before her, and ran up into the lab, searching for the underground section. She descended the flight of stairs as fast as she could, running up to the door, but was stopped at the entrance by a couple of security guards.

 

               “Only authorized personnel can go in there.” Said one of the guards.

 

               “You don’t understand!” Tak exclaimed. “I _need_ to see the Professor!”

 

               “Whether you leave or be removed by forced means!” Said the other guard as they charged their shock spears.

 

               Tak recoiled a bit. She was close to end them right then and there if they dared to assault her, but they turned behind as a click was heard from the door behind them.

 

               “What’s going on in here?” Professor Membrane asked as he emerged from the room.

 

               “Professor!” Said one of the guards as they saluted the professor, deactivating their shock spears.

 

               Professor Membrane waved at them and they lowered their hands. He looked behind the guards and saw Tak, looking quite nervous.

 

               “Oh, hello uh… Tak. Is that correct?” The professor asked Tak.

 

               “Yes, sir.” Tak replied.

 

               “No need to be that formal.” The professor said. “I bet you already heard about Dib…”

 

               “Is he okay?” Tak asked worried.

 

               “… Come with me.” Membrane said as he entered the room, being followed by Tak close behind.

 

               They walked up to the back of the room, where there was an unbreakable glass wall covered by some sort of white curtain. The professor walked up to a red button on the wall and pressed it, making the white coverage retreat and reveal who was on the other side of the glass. Tak covered her mouth as she stared at the struggling zombie who once was Dib tied to the bed behind the glass. She couldn’t hold back the tears that streamed from her eyes as she saw the current condition of her loved one.

 

               “I couldn’t save him.” Membrane said as he approached Tak, staring at Dib as well. “I wasn’t even there to protect him… This is all my fault.”

 

               Tak looked up at the professor who buried his glassed eyes behind his hand. Tak couldn’t really say anything like “it wasn’t your fault” or “everything is gonna be okay” because she knew very well that those were lies. Tak stared at the floor before leaving the room as she couldn’t handle that sight in front of her anymore, leaving Membrane lamenting himself behind her.

 

* * *

 

               Zim laid on his bed with GIR, wondering if Gaz was okay. She told him off after that “scene” she made at the parking lot, and really didn’t look like she wanted to talk at all. Zim fetched his phone that sat by the side of his pillow and tried texting her; however, he gave up on it when he was about to press “send”. _This is stupid._ he thought as he got up from the bed, leaving the room and directing himself to Gaz’s room. He knocked on the door a few times waiting for her to answer but she didn’t, so Zim invited himself in as the door was unlocked to find Gaz laying on her side in the bed in fetal position with her back turned to Zim.

 

               “Gaz…” Zim called, closing the door behind him. “Are you awake?” She didn’t answer, but recoiled in a way only an awake person would have. Zim sighed, walking up to her and laying by her side in the bed, hugging her from behind as he did so. “You should answer when I’m talking to you, you know?” Zim started. “You know that I worry about you.”

 

               Suddenly, Gaz let out a sob, startling Zim, who only got even more worried about her.

 

               “Gaz…” Zim called before Gaz rolled to the other side, returning the hug he was giving her.

 

               They laid like that with Gaz sobbing on Zim’s chest as he stroked her hair, trying to calm her down.

 

               “I didn’t want to say that to him.” Gaz started after calming herself a little. “I could never hate him… but…”

 

               “I know…” Zim said before Gaz could finish her sentence.

 

               Gaz sobbed a little more on Zim’s chest, only speaking again when she was able to calm herself down again.

 

               “Zim?” She called Zim, who hummed questioningly. “Can you promise me something?”

 

               “What?” Zim asked softly.

 

               “I know that you’re helping to find a cure, which is important, specially now…” Gaz trailed off before continuing. “But I already have an absent father… I don’t want an absent boyfriend as well.” Zim saw where that was going. “Can you tell my dad you won’t work on the cure, anymore?”

 

               Zim sighed, taking a moment to respond.

 

               “Okay.” He agreed. “But with only one condition.”

 

               “What?” Gaz asked, finally looking him in the eyes.

 

               “Apologize to your father.” Zim said simply. Gaz sighed.

 

               “I was already gonna do that, anyway.” She retorted and buried her face back on his chest.

 

               They stayed like that in each other’s arms for a while until that they fell asleep.


	14. Heart’s Mend

               Gaz woke up in Zim’s arms in the middle of the night because of the bedroom’s light, which was still on. She decided not to wait any longer and go apologize to her father once and for all. She tried crawling out of Zim’s arms slowly and gently not to wake him up, but he did, all the same.

 

               “Where are you going?” He asked groggily.

 

               “Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Gaz said, looking up into his face.

 

               “Is okay.” Zim said, still grog.

 

               “I was just going to apologize to my dad, already…” Gaz said slowly.

 

               “Good girl.” Zim said as he caressed her hair.

 

               “I’m not a kid anymore, Zim.” Gaz complained, removing Zim’s hand from her head. She rolled on top of him to get out of bed, pausing to look down at him. “Hey, uh… Can you stay here until I come back?”

 

               “Okay.” Zim nodded smiling.

 

               Gaz went down to kiss him before continuing.

 

               “I’ll be right back.” She said before finally getting up, walking out the room.

 

               Gaz headed to the underground area of the lab, where she got in easily for the simple fact of being Professor Membrane’s daughter, but when she walked into the room, she was shocked by its conditions: Everything was out of place, some tables and chairs were flipped over, papers were scattered all around, some recipients that held chemicals in them were broken and its contents were spilled on the floor and the walls.

 

               “Dad?” Gaz called, starting to grow worried.

 

               “Gaz? Is that you?” She heard her father’s voice coming from behind one of the tables that remained standing.

 

               She walked towards the sound carefully not to step on any chemicals or glass shards. When she got to the source of the sound, her heart dropped. Membrane was staring up at her from the floor where he sat (practically laid) on. His clothes were dirty, his hair disheveled and he held onto half a bottle of scotch, that he probably had been drinking this whole time.

 

               “Hello, daughter.” Membrane greeted her.

 

               “Dad…” Gaz kneeled by his side, taking the bottle in his hands away from him. “What have you done?”

 

               “Exactly…” Membrane said slowly. “What have I done?”

 

               “Dad…” Gaz soot by his side, giving him a hug while trying to hold back her tears. “I’m sorry, dad… I didn’t mean to say that, okay…? I don’t hate you.”

 

               “Gaz…” Membrane let out as he accepted Gaz’s hug, hugging her back.

 

               They kept sitting in there hugging each other for a long moment until one of them spoke.

 

               “You need to keep working on the cure.” Gaz said as she looked up at her father.

 

               “I don’t know, daughter…” Membrane said hesitantly. “I don’t know if I can-”

 

               “You have to!” Gaz cut him off. “You’re the only hope we have… You’re the only hope Dib has!”

 

               That caught him off guard.

 

               “… You’re right, honey.” Membrane started. “I assure you, I will find that cure if it isn’t the last thing I do!”

 

               “I know you can do it.” Gaz smiled tenderly at him.

 

               “Thank you, honey… Okay, then…” Membrane said as he prepared to get up. “Back to work.”

 

               “No, dad!” Gaz exclaimed, pulling him back down to the floor. “It’s late, you need to rest!”

 

               “Oh… Okay, then…” Membrane said slowly, embarrassed. “I guess I’ll go back to my room, then.”

 

               “Now we’re talking.” Gaz smiled.

 

               Gaz accompanied her father to his room. They walked in silence until arriving at the door, where Membrane turned to Gaz before speaking.

 

               “Now, you should go to bed, too.” He said.

 

               “On my way.” Gaz smiled. “And you make sure to get some rest.”

 

               “I will.” Membrane said before petting Gaz’s head. “Good night, honey.”

 

               “Good night, dad.” Gaz smiled before hugging her father’s neck and giving him a peck on his cheekbone. “I love you.”

 

               Membrane stood there in shock after Gaz let go of him, holding his cheek as Gaz remained there, as if waiting for a reply, which only came moments after.

 

               “I love you too, Gaz.” Membrane said, making Gaz’s smile widen. She walked back into her room as her father watched her depart before going into his own room.

 

* * *

 

               Zim removed his forearm from his eyes, looking up at the door as he heard someone coming through it.

 

               “Hey.” Gaz greeted him from the door.

 

               “So…” Zim started as Gaz closed the door behind her. “How did it go?”

 

               Gaz removed her shoes as she thought of a reply.

 

               “It went well.” Gaz said simply. “But let’s talk more about that in the morning.”

 

               Gaz turned off the lights as she said that, palping the walls as she made her way to the bed where Zim was laying. He grabbed her and pulled her to the bed with him as soon as she was close enough.

 

               “How did you-?” Gaz started, not able to finish her question.

 

               “I just see better in the dark than most humans.” Zim smiled, cutting her off.

 

               “Well, that’s convenient.” Gaz smiled back.

 

               “I know, right?” Zim smiled braggingly, but it wasn’t long until Gaz grabbed his face and started kissing him.

 

               Zim accepted the kiss and they started a full make out session while exploring each other’s bodies. They didn’t really have second thoughts to it, however, this is a couple of teenagers we’re talking about, it wasn’t long until things started to heat up. Zim rolled on top Gaz with a bit of difficulty for the fact that they were sharing a bed that was just slightly bigger than a single bed, then broke the kiss, staring down at her as he panted.

 

               “Zim…” Gaz started.

 

               “I’m sorry, Gaz…” Zim cut her off. “But I can’t control myself.”

 

               Gaz smiled suggestively, making Zim confused.

 

               “Don’t worry, Zim.” She said as she grabbed his face, pulling him back down to kiss her. “Me neither.”

 

               They kissed for a bit until Zim broke the silence.

 

               “Are you sure of it?” He asked.

 

               “Yes.” Gaz replied.

 

               With Gaz’s consent, they started undressing each other. Zim went down to kiss her when they were fully naked before penetrating her. Gaz cried out and made a face at the pain and pleasure, making Zim worried.

 

               “Does it hurt?” He asked softly.

 

               “A little bit.” Gaz replied.

 

               “Oh… Should we stop?” Zim asked worried.

 

               “No, Zim…” Gaz said slowly. “That’s how it’s supposed to be.”

 

               “What…?” Zim said, confused. “That doesn’t seem very-”

 

               “Don’t worry.” Gaz cut him off, pulling him closer to her. “You don’t need to be scared of hurting me. It still feels good, and it’ll feel better, you’ll see.” Zim still seemed reluctant. “Just keep going…” Gaz paused to kiss his lips. “And don’t go easy on me.”

 

               With Gaz’s consent, Zim kissed her before starting to move. He still seemed reluctant, and went against Gaz’s word, trying to be gentle as much as he could all the way through but, as their pleasure only increased and after hearing Gaz’s moans and the things she cried out to him, he could only move faster and rougher inside her, not caring much anymore for the fact that he could hurt her. They kept going for several minutes until reaching their climax almost at the same time before Zim collapsed on top of Gaz. The next moment they were smiling and whispering sweet words to one another before falling asleep in each other’s arms.


	15. You Don’t Know

               Zim woke up in the late morning, the next day. He couldn’t feel the warmth of Gaz’s body next to him, which was weird since they shared a rather small bed. He groggily opened up his eyes to find himself indeed alone in the bed, starting to think that maybe Gaz was regretting their actions of last night. Just as he thought that, the door to the room opened and Gaz passed by it holding GIR in her arms.

 

               “Oh, you’re awake.” Gaz greeted, closing the door behind her. “Sorry, but I had to check on my dad and bring him coffee and aspirin.” She explained as she walked up to the bed with Zim. “I also brought GIR because he was screaming for you and was worsening my dad’s headache.” Gaz said as she laid on the bed by Zim’s side and handed him the little robot.

 

               GIR nestled in Zim’s arms as he held the little robot. But there was something passing through the alien’s mind, he needed to ask…

 

               “Will you tell me what happened last night between you and your father, now?” Zim asked, turning to Gaz.

 

               Gaz sighed, not really wanting to talk about that.

 

               “Last night…” She started. “When I went to apologize to my dad, I found him drunk in his lab. He was a mess, as well as his lab, and he probably won’t be able to work in there until they restore everything… It was a good thing that I went to talk to him, because he seemed to be on the edge. As if all his dignity was lost.”

 

               Zim took a moment to let that information sink in before speaking.

 

               “Good thing you apologized to him, then.” That was all he could manage to say.

 

               “Yeah…” Gaz let out slowly.

 

               “But everything is gonna be fine now… right?” Zim asked worried.

 

               “Well, I don’t know when my dad will find a cure, but at least he’s doing better today, aside from the hangover, that is.” Gaz said almost playfully, making Zim smile.

 

               “You seem to be more altruistic, now.” Zim pointed out.

 

               “Well, I have to.” Gaz said. “My brother’s life is on the game, after all.”

 

               “Don’t be like that.” Zim said as he took Gaz in a one-armed embrace. “I’m sure that everything will be alright, in the end.”

 

               They stared at each other for a moment before placing a soft kiss to each other’s lips. Zim stared back at Gaz lovingly when they broke it as he caressed her hair.

 

               “I love you.” Zim whispered.

 

               “I love you, too.” Gaz whispered back, smiling.

 

               “D’aaaaawww!” GIR said from Zim’s arms. Making the teenagers a little uncomfortable.

 

               “Oh, shit!” Zim exclaimed, as if he realized something.

 

               “What is it?” Gaz asked.

 

               “We forgot about the cameras!” Zim exclaimed, starting to panic.

 

               “What cameras?” Gaz asked confused.

 

               “You know, the… security cameras…” Zim stuttered nervously. “Last night… when we… you know!”

 

               Gaz laughed, making Zim confused.

 

               “Take it easy, Zim!” Gaz tranquilized him. “They don’t put cameras in the regular bedrooms.”

 

               “They don’t?” Zim asked, starting to feel more relieved.

 

               “Of course not!” Gaz said. “’Cause that would violate people’s privacies.”

 

               “Oh…” Zim let out, thinking about something. “Well, that’s a relief. ‘Cause you know what happened between Tak and…”

 

               “Yeah, I know. The whole lab already knows that.” Gaz said unamused. “Now, go get dressed.” She said as she pecked his cheek. “Let’s go have breakfast.”

 

* * *

 

               Zim, Gaz and GIR shared the same table to eat their breakfast together. The two teenagers talked between themselves as GIR devoured his tray of food next to them when they spotted Professor Membrane walking passed them and sitting alone on a table in the distance, he probably didn’t want to bother them.

 

               “You, know…” Gaz started, turning to Zim. “Neither of us told my dad about us, yet.”

 

               “You’re right.” Zim replied. “I guess I should go tell him, then.” He said, getting up from the table.

 

               Gaz didn’t have time to say anything else, for Zim was already heading straight to Membrane’s table. He awkwardly sat by the man’s side before speaking.

 

               “Hey, Mister Membrane.” Zim greeted. “Are you feeling well, already?”

 

               “Not quite, son.” Membrane replied slowly. “But I appreciate your concern.”

 

               “Listen…” Zim started. “There’s something I need to tell you…”

 

               “That you’re dating my daughter.” Membrane cut him off.

 

               “… How did you know?” Zim asked surprised.

 

               “I kinda figured that out.” Membrane said. “I also missed you in the room, last night.”

 

               Zim’s face flushed. The thought of Mister Membrane noticing his absence never crossed his mind.

 

               “Uhm… Well…” Zim stuttered, not able to finish the sentence.

 

               “Don’t worry, son.” Membrane cut him off. “You’re teenagers, after all. It would happen sooner or later.” He went silent, letting an uncomfortable silence fall between them before speaking up again. “Now that it crossed my mind, how do you think a hybrid between a human and an Irken would look like?”

 

               Zim was caught off-guard. He didn’t expect that question.

 

               “We… We’re not planning on having kids, yet-!” Zim stuttered.

 

               “I know, I know.” Membrane cut him off. “I’m just curious.”

 

               Zim fell in silence, thinking about the subject.

 

               “I don’t know.” He answered. “I mean, the Earth is like six Earth months of travel from my planet, and that only if you use a fast ship, so there were never any contacts between a human and an Irken, before.”

 

               “Is that so…?” Membrane said slowly as he thought about the subject. Suddenly, something lit on his mind. “That’s it!” He exclaimed. “I haven’t tried that yet. Oh, I gotta note it down before I forget…”

 

               Membrane quickly left the table, leaving a very confused Zim behind. He got up as well and directed himself to his place with Gaz on the other table.

 

               “What happened?” Gaz asked as Zim soot down beside her.

 

               “I guess I gave him an idea.” Zim shrugged.

 

               “About… what?” Gaz asked.

 

               “I don’t know.” Zim confessed.

 

* * *

 

               The teenagers walked back into Gaz’s room after breakfast, having GIR following them. They were planning on spending some time together, but something caught Zim’s eye as they arrived at the room’s door. He kept staring into the distance, pondering about something.

 

               “You coming?” Gaz asked from the door of her room.

 

               “Actually… there’s something I gotta do, before.” Zim said as he backed away a little.

 

               “Okay, just don’t take too long.” Gaz said as she entered the room.

 

               Zim turned his back on her and walked directly to a room in the same hallway, knocking on the door. He waited a bit before the purple-eyed female Irken opened it from the other side.

 

               “Zim…?” Tak asked surprised.

 

               “Hello, Tak.” Zim greeted awkwardly. “I guess we need to talk.”

 

               Tak rose a brow at that, but let him in all the same. Zim walked into the room while Tak closed the door behind her.

 

               “Well…?” Tak said, waiting for Zim to start.

 

               “Look, Tak…” Zim turned to her. “I… guess I should apologize.”

 

               That took Tak off guard. She softened her expression before speaking.

 

               “Is okay…” Tak started.

 

               “No, it’s not!” Zim interrupted. “I shouldn’t have sneaked into your room only to shove those things on your face!”

 

               “Zim, is okay. Really!” Tak smiled as she walked up to him. “I already know how regretful you feel about that. I also heard your little outburst on the speakers. That was really stupid of you, but very nice, all the same.” Zim smiled awkwardly at that. “But there’s still one thing I don’t understand.” Tak continued. “Why did you do that for me?”

 

               Zim looked down with a miserable look on his face, trying to find the right words.

 

               “Because I already know the truth…” Zim said slowly. “The Tallests confessed what they were planning on me this whole time and… it hurts… I know how much it hurts… Which is why I did that… to protect you. I didn’t know you have been through that, as well. I just… I know how it’s like, so…”

 

               “Is okay...” Tak said. “Thank you.”

 

               Zim played out a sad smile on his face.

 

               “Also, there was one more thing I wanted to tell you…” Zim started awkwardly. “You don’t need to worry about the Dib… he’s gonna be fine.”

 

               That caught Tak off guard.

 

               “And how can you be so sure?” Tak asked, frowning.

 

               “Come on, Tak! It’s Dib-head we’re talking about!” Zim said. “He gets out of every situation!”

 

               Tak looked down, not knowing what to say.

 

               “Don’t worry too much about it, okay?” Zim said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Everything is gonna be just fine.”

 

               Tak looked up at Zim not knowing what to say. He let go of her and walked up to the door, looking behind at Tak as he opened it and got out. Tak watched him depart thinking about what he just said. Whatever he was thinking, it wasn’t nowhere near the reality of their situation.


	16. Brilliant Minds

               Gaz sat on her bed as she waited for Zim to show up, which he did minutes later. Gaz looked up at the bedroom door when she heard it open as Zim passed by it.

 

               “Hey.” He greeted her with a smile on his face.

 

               “Hey.” Gaz greeted back, not even bothering to smile back. “Where have you been?”

 

               “I was just…” Zim started as he walked to the bed, pondering if he should tell her or not. “I went to talk to Tak.” Zim let out as he sat by Gaz’s side. That caught her off-guard.

 

               “What?!” Gaz asked surprised. “Why?”

 

               “I thought I should apologize to her.” Zim shrugged. “And also tranquilize her about your brother.”

 

               “’Apologize’?” Gaz asked in disbelief. “What _did_ you do wrong? It was her who-!”

 

               “I know, is just that…” Zim cut her off, not knowing how to continue that sentence. “I sneaked in her room before announcing that I was an alien on the speakers… I burst in shoving some mean stuff on her face… That was when she told me that the Tallests turned their backs on her, as well.” Gaz’s expression softened. She didn’t know that Tak had been through that, as well. “I guess I was feeling empathy for her.” Zim shrugged.

 

               Gaz looked down embarrassed. She always hated Tak, but now she couldn’t feel that way about her, anymore. Not knowing what to say next, she decided to change the subject.

 

               “Do you think that Dib is gonna be okay?” Gaz asked Zim.

 

               “Of course he will!” Zim snorted. “There’s not a single bad situation your big-headed brother can’t escape from! Have you ever tried killing him before? It’s impossible!”

 

               “Are you saying that you already tried killing Dib, before?” Gaz rose a brow.

 

               “Yeah… well…” Zim stuttered nervously. “I mean, we were mortal enemies, after all… So…”

 

               “Okay, now.” Gaz smiled up at Zim. “I know that.”

 

               Zim smiled back, taking Gaz in a one-armed embrace as he kissed her lips.

 

               “I’m just glad that you still have hopes for Dib.” Gaz let out as they broke the kiss. “’Cause I confess that I already lost mine.”

 

               “Hey, don’t be like that.” Zim said as he stroked Gaz’s hair behind her ear with his free hand. “Everything is gonna be okay in the end, you’ll see.”

 

               Zim gave another peck on Gaz’s lips, then another one and another one until they were having a full make-out session. Zim pecked Gaz’s forehead when they were finished, sitting there just enjoying each other’s company until nightfall.

 

* * *

 

               Zim walked into his room with GIR when it got dark to sleep. He looked up at Membrane’s bed where Professor Membrane himself was busy taking notes in a medium-sized notebook. He was so concentrated doing whatever-it-was to notice Zim’s presence.

 

               “Hey, Mister Membrane.” Zim greeted as he closed the door behind him.

 

               “Not now, son.” Membrane rose his finger with the hand that still held the pen to signalize not to interrupt him. “I’ve just had the most brilliant idea.”

 

               “Okay…” Zim replied slowly as he walked with GIR to his bed and both of them got under the covers, preparing to sleep.

 

               Zim took one last glance at Professor Membrane before rolling on his side, facing the wall and falling asleep in the dimmed-lit room.

 

* * *

 

               Zim woke up alone in the room the next morning, for Professor Membrane was nowhere to be found. He got GIR, who was jumping on the bed, demanding breakfast, and headed to the cafeteria. After filling their trays of food, Zim and GIR went to go sit with Gaz when they found her.

 

               “Hey.” Zim greeted her as he soot by her side on the table.

 

               “Hey.” Gaz greeted back, looking up from her own tray of food. “What’s up?”

 

               “Your father was acting kinda strange, last night.” Zim shrugged.

 

               “’Strange’ how?” Gaz asked, rising a brow.

 

               “He was vigorously taking notes on a notebook and didn’t even let me talk to him.” Zim explained.

 

               “Well, maybe he got a good idea for a new serum.” Gaz pointed out. “He wasn’t being able to work on his lab downstairs up until now, so he probably didn’t want to forget anything important.”

 

               “So… they already fixed your father’s lab?” Zim asked.

 

               “Yeah, and he’s working down there, right now.” Gaz explained.

 

               “Your father really is a… How do you humans call it, again…? ‘Workaholic’, right?” Zim pointed out.

 

               Gaz looked down, not really wanting to touch on the subject.

 

               “Sorry…” Zim said as he saw the look on Gaz’s face. “I didn’t mean to…”

 

               “Is okay…” Gaz shook her head. “Yeah, he is a workaholic, and it gets very lonely sometimes, because he’s never there for us… I just hope that it ends up resulting on something good after this major fuck-up of his…”

 

               Zim eyed Gaz with a sad look on his face, then looked back down to his tray of food. He didn’t know what Gaz was going through, after all he never had parents to begin with. At least, he also hoped that Professor Membrane could find a cure for that…

 

* * *

 

               Professor Membrane examined the notes on his notebook one more time before getting his attention back to the mixture he was preparing. He added another liquid to it before mixing and staring into the beaker as the mixture reacted.

 

               “That should do.” Membrane said as he prepared a syringe with the mixture in the beaker. “Bring me another one.” He demanded as one of his coworkers carried one of the zombie rats to the Professor with gloved hands, being careful not to get bitten. The Professor injected the serum in the zombie rat as it squealed inhumanly at the pain of the sharp needle. “There.” Membrane said as he removed the syringe from the rat. “I guess that’s everything.”

 

               The coworker walked up to one of the cages on the floor level, putting the infected rat back in place and quickly closing the door for it not to escape. He then got up and eyed the Professor concerned.

 

               “That shall be enough.” Membrane said to his coworker. “Let’s wait until tomorrow to see if any of the serums take effect.”

 

               “Are you sure that it is a good idea, Professor?” The coworker asked. “I mean, we don’t know if it’ll work-“

 

               “We better take the chances, Thompson.” Membrane cut him off. “It’s better to try it than keep working on serums that never take any effect.”

 

               “I know…” Thompson said slowly. “But, the alien-”

 

               “Don’t worry, Thompson.” Membrane interrupted again. “It could work.”


	17. He is My Heart

               _“My notion of time has slipped through my fingers. I don’t know what day is today nor how much time we’ve been locked in here for, though it hasn’t been that much time._

_The future is uncertain. Though I’m not any psychic, it looks more like just a bunch of blurry images that seem to be mocking me…_ Stupid _future. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but dare I say that I’m scared._

_But, even though we’re stuck in the middle of this piece of hell on Earth, I still can find my peace in one person… Alien… Whatever you prefer to call him. Zim is my only escape to the personal world of ignorance we created together; but hey, I’m not complaining, right? Even though I do forget the reality of our situation whenever we spend time together, that’s completely fine with me. He’s just what I need to forget and smile again… It’s funny how smiling feels so good after a lifetime of being… well, me. I find myself thinking about what he’s doing and when we’ll be together again whenever he’s not here… Man, what the hell did that guy do to me?! But I shouldn’t complain, he makes me feel at peace, and that’s all I need, right now… Speaking of which, I can’t help but feel bad about asking him to drop the research. I don’t know how much progress they were making with Zim’s help, but I’m sure that he_ was _being of great help. Was it too selfish of me? Maybe I shouldn’t be putting my personal needs on top of humanity’s future, but I need him… I need him to stay by my side. To hold me and kiss me and tell me that everything’s gonna be okay. Again, he’s not any psychic, but for some reason, even though I’m sure that he’s also afraid, I feel like I can trust his words._

_On the other hand, there’s Dib… Whenever I think about him, I feel scared, uneasy, disempowered, feelings that I’ve never felt before and I_ hate _them. I can’t stop blaming it on my dad, but I don’t wanna see him as the enemy, even though he started this whole thing. I don’t wanna point any fingers at him because I love him… as well as Dib, even though I never told him that. Was I being a horrible sister? I can’t stop asking myself that. Even though Dib did annoy me and we had our differences, I did love him and I want him back.”_

 

               Gaz stopped writing as she noticed the tears dripping on her diary.

 

               “Damn it!” She exclaimed as she wiped her tears.

 

               Gaz closed her diary and hid it under her mattress before rolling on her side in the bed, facing the wall. Bad thoughts began racing through her mind as a few more tears streamed down her face. Trying to shove off those feelings, her mind fidgeted to something else: the day that she and Zim started to be friends. She remembered he was very sad all the time. Gaz didn’t actually notice that about people and, if she did, she wouldn’t care, but she couldn’t help but wonder what happened to the alien. He was always so megalomaniacal and loud, always striking a pose at every little success of his, but for those couple of weeks, he just wasn’t, anymore. One day, Gaz saw him sitting alone on a bench at skool during lunch break. She couldn’t take it anymore, she needed to know why he was like that all of a sudden. She approached him, which made him confused, and asked what was wrong. Of course he didn’t want to tell her, it was a very delicate subject for him, but Gaz didn’t push it, instead she tried making small talk, which made Zim even more confused, but he shoved it off. They talked for a few minutes, which escalated to a pleasant talk until that Zim let out a joke about Dib, which made them both burst out laughing and, all of a sudden, they were enjoying being by each other’s side, then Gaz invited Zim to hang out with her after skool, that day, and that was how their friendship really started. Gaz smiled at the memory. It was something she really cherished and the only actual thing that kept her from going completely insane while Zim wasn’t around. She found it funny how she could actually open up with someone as well as finding comfort in them. Sure, Zim wasn’t human, but still. Gaz tried getting some sleep, but she couldn’t stop wondering when she would be with Zim again… Speaking of which…

 

               “Gaz?” She heard that familiar voice coming from the door of her room. She turned her head to the direction of the sound to find Zim. Speaking of the Devil… “Sorry, did I wake you?” Zim asked.

 

               “No.” Gaz shook her head. “I just got in bed.”

 

               Zim smiled and closed the door behind him, walking up to the bed where Gaz was laying and laid down behind her, with Gaz still facing the wall. He kissed her cheek, then her neck, making Gaz giggle at the action. He then groped one of her breasts as Gaz turned her head behind to kiss him on the lips. Zim removed his hand from her breast, running it down the hem of her shorts, where he slipped his hand into her panties and stroked her folds with two of his fingers, making Gaz moan in his mouth.

 

               “Gaz…” Zim called out as they broke the kiss. “Are you ready, yet?”

 

               Gaz smiled and turned her body over so that she was facing him. Zim removed his hand from her panties as she did so, then Gaz grabbed his face, placing a passionate kiss to his lips as their tongues fought for dominance in each other’s mouths. Zim took the chance to slip his hand under Gaz’s panties one more time, groping her butt, this time. They broke the kiss for a well-deserved intake of breath, staring at each other with deep flushed cheeks, almost drunk from the kiss.

 

               “So…?” Zim asked again.

 

               Gaz furrowed her brow. “Do I really need to say it out loud?”

 

               “Consent is important, isn’t it?” Zim shrugged.

 

               “You dork.” Gaz smiled and pulled Zim closer to her.

 

               She difficultly rolled on top of him as they continued making out while exploring each other’s bodies. Gaz broke the kiss to sit up on his lap, removing her shirt and exposing her medium-sized breasts, making Zim stare back at her in admiration, his mouth agape. He slightly broke out of his trance to mumble something.

 

               “What was that? I didn’t hear you.” Gaz asked with a brow raised.

 

               “I said, you’re so beautiful.” Zim repeated in a more audible tone, this time.

 

               Gaz blushed madly, she didn’t know how to react to that. She didn’t consider herself ugly, per se, but sure, not _beautiful_ either. She always found herself pretty… standard and, if you asked anyone else, they would say the exact same thing. Seeing the look on Gaz’s face, Zim started to get worried and confused.

 

               “What’s wrong?” He asked, slightly sitting up while supporting himself on his elbows.

 

               “You can’t mean that.” Gaz said to Zim’s surprise.

 

               “You’re kidding, right?” Zim rose his brow, but by the look on Gaz’s face, he could tell that she was serious. He sighed. “You punish yourself too much, Gaz. You _are_ beautiful, and don’t let anyone say otherwise.” Zim said as he hugged her waist.

 

               “So much for an alien’s beauty standards.” Gaz mocked, but held a serious expression all the same.

 

               Zim sighed. “Maybe.” He started. “Or maybe because I love you too much to get my eyes on anyone other than you.”

 

               Zim caressed Gaz’s face with his thumb. She held a slightly shocked expression as a million thoughts raced through her mind. What if he didn’t love her? What would he think of her, then? And, what if all the love he had for her died down with time? Would he still find her beautiful? And what if her body changed? Maybe gaining weight or inevitably getting old wouldn’t look so much appealing to Zim, anymore. But then, would he still love her? Seeing the pondering look on Gaz’s face made Zim sigh.

 

               “You don’t need to worry, Gaz.” Zim said as if he read her mind, hugging her tightly and burying his head on her neck. “’Cause nothing will change the love I feel for you… Ever.”

 

               Gaz couldn’t help but smile. She grabbed Zim’s face, placing a sincere kiss to his lips. They broke the kiss to stare at each other lovingly.

 

               “Are you some kind of psychic?” Gaz mocked with a playful smile.

 

               “I don’t need to read your mind to know what you were thinking.” Zim smiled back. “It was written on your face!”

 

               “You know me so well.” Gaz laughed, impressed.

 

               “Exactly.” Zim bragged as he approached his face to one of her nipples. “Every little bit of you.”

 

               Gaz made a face as Zim kissed and gently sucked her nipple while playing with the other one with his hand. It felt weird, but good weird. She let out a sigh as Zim continued. When he grabbed Gaz by her waist and tried flipping her over so that he was on top of her, Gaz forced herself to remain where she was, pushing Zim down to the bed as he eyed her confused.

 

               “Just let me be on top for this night, okay?” Gaz purred, drawing close to Zim’s face.

 

               Zim smiled tenderly. “Okay.”

 

               Gaz smiled back and they went on with it. _Maybe this is fine._ Gaz thought as they went back to kissing and undressing each other. _Shutting myself from the outside world and lose myself in his arms…_ She sat up on him, letting him penetrate her before starting to move. _I don’t think I need anything else, right now…_ Zim rested his hands on her hips as their pleasure increased. _It’s not selfish of me._ Zim sat up on the bed and hugged her tightly to get closer to her as they kissed. _I just need an escape from this mad world we created._ Zim rested his head on her neck as they resumed moving. _And it’s not like I’m only doing this for comfort._ Gaz moaned while Zim groaned audibly before they collapsed on the bed with Gaz on top, catching for their breaths before moving again. _It may be cheesy for me to say, but I never thought I would start believing in love, for once._ They went on with it for several minutes until that they both reached their climax as Gaz collapsed on top of Zim to rest. _And, God, do I love him…_

 

               “That was amazing.” Zim breathed out as he caught his breath.

 

               “Yeah…” Gaz agreed smiling, going down to kiss him as Zim rolled her to the side, laying her on the bed next to him.

 

               They kept hugging and smiling at each other. _I also never believed that two people could spend many years of their lives together…_

 

               “Hey, what were you thinking all the while?” Zim asked as he rose a brow, smiling.

 

               “Oh, nothing much.” Gaz smiled back. Her answer made Zim play out a playful pout. Gaz rose her brow, smiling and grabbing his face to place a kiss to his lips. “I love you.” Gaz whispered.

 

               “I love you, too.” Zim whispered back, as they both closed their eyes to sleep.

 

               _But I can easily see myself spending the rest of my life with him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** I think I’ll end this chapter here. I didn’t mean this part to be so long, but I just wanted to make the characters interact with each other before I get to the important stuff.


	18. Take Our Blood

               Gaz woke up with a clawed hand stroking her body. She slowly opened her eyes to meet Zim, who was still lying right in front of her, smiling warmly.

 

               “Good morning.” He whispered.

 

               Gaz didn’t reply, she simply smiled suggestively and crawled on top of him, kissing his lips. She gently bit his lower lip before sticking her tongue into his mouth while running her hands on specific parts of his body. Gaz knew a few of Zim’s sweet spots by now, something she amusingly found out after the nights they spent together. Seeing where that was going, Zim pushed Gaz away from him, who eyed him confused.

 

               “I’m…” Zim blushed madly. “I’m gonna get hard if we keep it like this.”

 

               Gaz glared at Zim, making him feel uneasy under her stare. “Isn’t that what we’re going for?” She asked.

 

               “Yeah… well…” Zim stuttered nervously. “It’s already morning and… I don’t want anyone walking in on us or-“

 

               “Not fun.” Gaz interrupted as she got up, heading to the bathroom inside the room.

 

               “Where are you going?” Zim asked from the bed.

 

               “Take a shower.” Gaz turned her head to Zim as she said that, only to see him shiver at the word “shower”. Gaz smiled amusedly at that. “Better take the chance while we still have hot water, right?”

 

               “Right…” Zim let out slowly.

 

               He watched Gaz’s naked figure enter the bathroom, and let his mind wander while he heard the faint sound of running water. Zim noticed that Gaz wasn’t quite being herself since they started dating, more as if she was always seeking his affection whenever it was possible but, hey, he wasn’t complaining, right? But he couldn’t help but wonder if she would also be like that if things weren’t the way they were at the moment. Knowing Gaz as well as he did, he could tell that she was seeking in him an escape from all that madness, and it made him feel worried and… scared. Scared of losing her when all that ends, if it ends. Somehow, it made him want their situation to never end, only to stay by her side.

 

               Zim’s thoughts were cut off by Gaz walking back into the room. She looked down at Zim who was still naked in her bed.

 

               “Aren’t you gonna get dressed, already?” Gaz asked as she rose a brow.

 

               “Oh, yeah…” Zim let out slowly as he got up from the bed.

 

               “Well, hurry up. I’m starving.” Gaz said as she unwrapped the towel from her body and began rummaging in her clothes for a fresh change. Zim, however, had to get in the clothes that were all scattered around the floor, for the simple fact of not bringing spare clothes with him like Gaz did.

 

               They went to the cafeteria to have breakfast before Gaz excused herself to go to the TV room while Zim kept an eye out for GIR as he ravished his massive tray of food. Gaz sat on the couch of the empty room and began browsing through the channels to find something decent to watch. Not much to her surprise, there was nothing but the news to watch. Gaz grunted and was about to turn the TV off when she noticed what they were talking about.

 

               “Speaking live from our subterranean hideout, we have news about Professor Membrane’s research on the Z virus.” Said the female reporter on the TV. Gaz’s eyes widened as she rose the TV’s volume. “The virus affected not only people from the States, but also from other parts of the globe. It seems like Professor Membrane’s Zombie Land idea was well-received by other countries that punished their criminals by turning them into entertainment zombies for the attraction. Something we should be expecting, however, was the mutation the virus suffered through the years. Our team is all gathered here with minimum contact with the outside world.” The camera moved to show the room she was in as she said that, showing the few people gathered in a small room. “The situation is very precarious, for supplies are running low fast, leaving us no choice but to send people from our team to risk themselves out there and gather water and food. We tried contacting the creator of this plague, Professor Membrane to know more about his intentions and whether he found a cure or not, but he keeps himself inside his laboratory at all times, hiding from the outside world.” _What?!_ Gaz thought. It seemed more like they were treating her father as some sort of criminal. “Professor Membrane refrained from being questioned by our team and any other news channel, only declaring that he will find a cure, no matter what. Luckily, we have President Man here with us, so let’s have a word with him and see what he thinks about the current situation.” The camera moved back to the reporter, who was now by the side of President Man, who looked furious.

 

               “Yeah, I think that this Membrane guy is only making up excuses!” Anger started building up inside of Gaz as the President Man started speaking. “What he really wants is to extinct the world population! We really shouldn’t have left such a dangerous job on the hands of a mad scientist! What he will get from this, I don’t know! But we can’t really trust crazy people like-!” President Man’s words were cut off by a fist slamming against the TV screen, braking it into a million pieces that scattered around the floor. Gaz winced when she heard the sudden noise, then looked up to see a very pissed off Zim glaring back at her.

 

               “Those stupid, filthy worms…” Zim hissed. “Thinking they’re better than everyone else. As if they know what they’re talking about!”

 

               Gaz slowly lowered her head, fighting back her tears. Zim’s expression softened when he saw the look on her face. He quickly walked up to her, kneeling in front of her.

 

               “Hey, Gaz…” Zim started, resting his hands on her lap. “Is okay-“

 

               “No, it’s not…” Gaz interrupted with her voice failing. “They think my dad is a criminal. He wasn’t intending to do any harm! He… He…”

 

               “I know…” Zim said as he wiped a tear from her face, resting his hand on her cheek as Gaz looked back at him with water-filled eyes.

 

               “Hey!” They heard a voice calling their attention. Looking up, they saw a furious scientist walking into the room and storming over to them. “Which one of you broke the TV?!” Zim and Gaz looked at each other, not knowing what to say. “It was you, wasn’t it?!” He shouted, pointing at Zim. “I knew we shouldn’t trust you, you troglodyte from outer space!”

 

               That one hit Zim right on the nerve. Both teens glared at the scientist infuriated, but didn’t have time to retort before someone else called their attention.

 

               “What happened here?” They heard a female voice coming from behind the couch. Looking up, they saw a female scientist accompanied by Tak. The other scientist opened his mouth to speak, but was soon cut off. “Never mind.” The female scientist said, silencing him, then turned over to Zim. “The Professor wants you in the lab, downstairs.”

 

               Zim looked up at Gaz, who nodded, as if to consent him.

 

               “I’ll be right back, okay?” Zim whispered to her as he rose from the floor, giving Gaz a peck on the forehead before following the female scientist and Tak to the underground lab.

 

               Gaz watched Zim depart until he was out of sight, then looked up at the other scientist, who was still in the room. He opened his mouth to speak, wanting to take out on Gaz what _her_ alien boyfriend did to the lab’s property, but she was standing up and walking back to her room before a word could come out of his mouth.

 

* * *

 

               The female scientist led the way into the lab’s underground area, being followed by Zim and Tak, who eyed each other looking worried. Suddenly, Zim decided to break the silence.

 

               “Uhm… Why does Mister Membrane want to see us?” He asked the scientist.

 

               “You’ll know in due time.” She retorted.

 

               “We’re not in trouble, are we?” Zim asked worried, remembering the TV incident.

 

               “No.” The scientist straight-up answered.

 

               “Is Dib okay?” Tak asked with apparent worry in her voice.

 

               “Look, I already told you you’ll know in due time. Just wait until we get there.” The scientist answered angrily, putting an end to that discussion.

 

               Zim and Tak eyed each other worried. Is not like they didn’t trust the Professor, but they couldn’t help but feel uneasy at the current situation. The guards let them into the underground lab as the female scientist kept leading the way to Professor Membrane’s encounter. They walked up to the back of the room, where Membrane was watching the caged zombie rats.

 

               “Professor.” Membrane looked up to who was calling him to see a female scientist standing in front of him. “I brought them as you requested.”

 

               Membrane looked at the very uneasy aliens behind the scientist then back up at her.

 

               “Thank you, Adelaide.” Membrane said, waving his hand to dismiss her. It took a moment for him to speak, which only made Zim and Tak even more worried. “Very well…” Membrane cleaned his throat. “I’m gonna be pretty straight forward with you both…” That excruciating long pause made the Irkens grow scared. “I need samples from your blood.”

 

               That caught them off-guard. So that was what he summoned them for! All that suspense really got them very worried, but…

 

               “Uhm… May I ask what’s that for?” Tak asked, as politely as she could.

 

               “Very well…” Membrane cleaned his throat. “I suppose you two have the right to know…” Membrane paused to lean on a nearby table and kept staring at the rats in the cages. “We’re… almost there.”

 

               The Irkens were shocked to hear that. They looked at each other as their faces enlightened with hope.

 

               “So… you mean that you already found a cure?!” Zim asked.

 

               “Yes and no.” Membrane said, looking back at them. “I… developed a few serums using your DNA samples, Zim.”

 

               Zim opened his mouth to speak, but Tak was faster. “Wait, you gave him your DNA samples?” She asked dumbfounded.

 

               “Never mind that.” Zim said to Tak before turning back to Professor Membrane. “And did they work?”

 

               “Like I said… yes and no.” Membrane motioned to the caged rats. Taking a look at them for the first time, Zim and Tak noticed that most of them remained infected, some of them were dead but there was three of them that, although also being dead, seemed more like were never infected by the virus. The Irkens walked up to the cages, taking a closer look at the rats before turning back to Professor Membrane.

 

               “What does this mean?” Zim asked.

 

               “It means that your genetic code may be immune to the Z virus…” Membrane explained as the Irkens listened to him in shock. “Those three rats started recovering quite well after we injected the serums in them. However, a few hours later they entered a short coma before dying. It seems like only samples from your skin and saliva weren’t enough to cure them… I’m hoping that your blood will take effect.”

 

               The Irkens eyed each other smiling before looking back up at Professor Membrane.

 

               “What do we have to do?” Zim asked determined.

 

               They couldn’t see it, but figured that Membrane was smiling wide under his lab coat. It seemed like things would take a major turn from that moment on…


	19. Progress

               Zim sat on a chair with his right arm tied in a rubber band as the Professor walked up to him with a syringe to collect his blood. When the blood started draining into the ampoule, Professor Membrane couldn’t help but feel fascinated by the color: a dark pink with a hint of purple in it, almost maroon. The Professor removed the syringe with the help of a piece of cotton before keeping everything away and covering the wound with a band aid before turning his attention to Tak.

 

               “So… Mister Membrane…” Zim started as he covered his arm with the long sleeve he wore. “Who’s gonna be the test subject for this serum?”

 

               “We still have some more research to do before injecting the serum in a zombie.” Membrane said as he finished collecting Tak’s blood. “But I grant you that it’s not going to be my son.”

 

               Zim sighed relieved. “That’s good to hear. ‘Cause I must confess that I was worried about-“

 

               “I would never do that…” Membrane interrupted as he covered Tak’s wound. “That would be too risky… We could lose him.”

 

               Zim and Tak eyed each other sadly before turning their attention back to Professor Membrane.

 

               “Is there anything else we could do?” Tak asked.

 

               “For now, you’ve already done enough.” Membrane said, turning his attention to the materials on the tray behind him. “You may go back to your activities.”

 

               Zim and Tak eyed each other one more time before standing up and walking out the room, but were stopped by Professor Membrane just as they arrived at the door.

 

               “You two don’t need to worry…” He called and the aliens turned their attention back to him. “You helped more than enough. I’m sure that we’ll find a cure thanks to you.”

 

               The Irkens figured Professor Membrane was smiling under his lab coat and smiled back before leaving the room. They walked together in awkward silence until they were able to split up. Zim went directly to Gaz’s room, because he needed to have a talk with her and he was going to have it now, but he didn’t find her there by the time he made it. Zim furrowed his brow and produced his phone from his pocket, texting Gaz.

 

**Zim:**

Where r u?

 

**Gaz:**

In ur room.

 

               Slightly confused by her answer, Zim quickly walked back to his room to find Gaz laying in his bed with GIR on her lap. She rose her head to the door when she heard it opening to see Zim with a serious expression on his face as he walked up to sit by her side. He didn’t say a word to her, simply eyeing her sternly, making Gaz grow worried.

 

               “Zim…” Gaz started. “Did something happen? What did my dad want?”

 

               Zim sighed before speaking up. “Your father has nothing to do with what I’m about to say to you…” Gaz was confused, eyeing him worriedly. Zim sighed again before continuing. “Gaz… you’re starting to make me feel worried.”

 

               Gaz rose a brow at that. “How so?”

 

               “Well…” Zim’s face flushed slightly, placing his hand on the back of his neck as he tried to find the words. “Is just that you seem to be seeking my attention all the time. Not that I’m complaining, but you’re making me worry, because…” Zim looked down as he trailed off. “Look, I’m not accusing you of anything, but I’m just scared that you might ditch me when all this is over.” Gaz looked surprised at that. “Because, it feels like you’re only doing this to forget our current situation…” Zim paused as he saw Gaz staring back at him with a sad expression on her face.

 

               “I’m sorry…” Her words made Zim even more worried. “I mean… yeah, maybe I was kinda using you to forget that we’re in the middle of a zombie apocalypse and that Dib is…” She trailed off. “I’m sorry that I made you worry, Zim… but that’s not exactly it. I was just seeking in you some comfort because you make me feel better and forget everything, even than just for a moment. But don’t worry, because things will never change between us, I promise! I love you too much to let you go.”

 

               Zim listened with an unreadable expression before smiling softly. He approached Gaz to give her a peck on the lips as GIR went “Aaaaaaaaaaaaaawww!” as he watched the whole scene. Letting go of her, Zim stared into her eyes as they smiled at each other.

 

               “I’m sorry to think so little of you, Gaz…” Zim said awkwardly. “Also…” His voice changed to a more serious tone, making Gaz worried. “I need to tell you another thing.” Gaz waited for him to continue. “Your father… He’s very close to find a cure.”

 

               Gaz’s eyes enlightened with hope. “Are you sure?” She whispered.

 

               Zim nodded smiling. “That’s why me and Tak were summoned to the underground lab. Apparently we’re immune to the virus, so your father needed to collect our blood for a serum.”

 

               Gaz smiled before her face shifted into that of confusion. She looked back up at Zim. “But how does he know that?”

 

               “My DNA samples, remember?” Zim rose his brow at the almost obvious answer.

 

               Gaz smiled again, not being able to control the tears of happiness that streamed down her cheeks. Zim hugged her as she sobbed on his chest, staying like that for a long while.

 

* * *

 

               “Professor, you need to see this.” Adelaide called as she kept her eyes glued to a cage on a table.

 

               “How is it progressing?” Membrane asked her as he moved closer to said cage, where a seemingly healthy white rat walked around frenetically.

 

               “This could only mean good news, right?” Adelaide said as they both kept their eyes on the rat.

 

               “Alexovich!” The Professor called and Doctor Alexovich jogged up to him.

 

               “Yes, Professor?” He asked.

 

               “Send some soldiers out.” Professor Membrane looked back at Doctor Alexovich before turning his attention back to the caged rat. “We’re gonna need a zombie.”

 

* * *

 

               Everyone in the lab was confused when the alarm resonated, that is, everyone save for the ones who were directly involved in that. Zim, Gaz and Tak ran together to the parking lot, where they encountered Professor Membrane accompanied by a few others as they watched a few soldiers and paramedics difficultly carrying a female zombie that was tied down on a hospital stretcher into the lab. The teenagers eyed the scene confused, the virus didn’t take effect that fast, so it could only mean…

 

               “Dad…” Gaz called as she looked up at her father. “What is that supposed to mean?”

 

               “Don’t worry, daughter.” Membrane said as he caressed Gaz’s hair. “That’s only a test subject.”

 

               Gaz couldn’t hold back the sudden hug she gave her father, who returned it almost reluctantly. Maybe things were starting to take a turn for the better, indeed.

 

               “Professor!” They all looked up at the female soldier, cable Jovovich, who called their attention. “It’s… It’s Darcy. He got bitten when we went to get the zombie.”

 

               “Don’t worry.” Professor Membrane tranquilized her. “We’ll take care of him after running some tests on the subject.”

 

               Jovovich had a stern look on her face, but nodded respectfully before walking off. They watched her depart before Professor Membrane spoke up.

 

               “Well, duty calls me…” He said as he moved away from the teenagers and back into the lab.

 

               They watched him depart in silence, a mix of feelings running inside them: hope, sadness, worry… They didn’t know if they actually found an antidote, but that wasn’t the right time to lose hope. At least they were making some progress.

 

* * *

 

               The zombie screeched inhumanly when the Professor injected the serum in her arm. She immediately started reacting, as if she was in agony, trying to free herself or hold onto something that would numb her pain. Suddenly, she fell silent and stopped moving. All the scientists gathered around as well as Professor Membrane seemed to be holding their breaths, waiting for something, but she simply kept still all the while as they watched her. After what seemed like hours, someone let out…

 

               “Great…” A scientist sighed as he started complaining. “Just perfect! All this work to-!”

 

               “Relax.” Professor Membrane cut him off. “We don’t know if it really worked. We should keep her under watch before jumping to conclusions, it may take a while to take effect on humans.”

 

               “But, Professor…” Adelaide approached. “She’s not breathing, and doesn’t seem to have a pulse.”

 

               “Of course she doesn’t.” Membrane almost laughed. “Zombies aren’t supposed to have a pulse, after all.”

 

               Everyone went silent, pondering.

 

               “So, what now?” Adelaide asked.

 

               “Like I said, let’s keep her under watch.” Membrane said as he made a move to leave the quarantine room, followed by everyone else. “If she doesn’t react in within a month, than we may get back to work.”

 

               All the scientists went silent, thinking about the capability of the serum not working, as if they already lost hope. Membrane held a stern look on his face, as if he knew exactly what they were thinking. He would lie if he said that he was thinking anything different, but someone had to stay positive.

 

               “Dismissed.” Membrane nodded and all his team of coworkers left the room silently, all except for him.

 

               Membrane glanced back at the quarantine room, heading back into it. He passed by the test subject, who still lied unconscious and walked up to a covered part of the room. Retracting the blinds, he revealed the zombie of Dib, who remained struggling in his place in the hospital bed. Membrane walked up to him, keeping a safe distance.

 

               “Dib…” He called, as if Dib could hear him. “I’m sorry for what I did to you… I know I wasn’t the greatest father in the world for you or your sister… but I assure you that I won’t rest until I get you back…” Membrane wiped a tear from his face, surprised at himself for starting to cry. He took one last glance at Dib’s zombie before exiting the room.


	20. Antidote

**Save yourself a penny for the ferryman  
Save yourself and let them suffer  
In hope  
In love  
Mankind works in mysterious ways**

**\- Planet Hell by Nightwish**

 

* * *

 

               Three days passed, and everybody around the lab were impatient to know if the serum took any effect. Professor Membrane was working in the underground lab when he heard screams coming from the quarantine room. _Could it be…?_ He thought as he and a few others ran up to the room, pressing the button on the wall to uncover the glass and show the test subject behind it… Indeed, the screams were coming from her, but something that got them shocked, was that those were human screams coming out of a perfectly normal and apparently healthy girl, who was confused as to why she was tied to a bed in a foreign place. She stopped screaming as she saw them, but her fear didn’t decrease any less. Everybody was astounded as Professor Membrane passed through the door, running up to the girl. She eyed him cautiously as he stopped abruptly by the side of her bed. It was a moment before Membrane broke the silence.

 

               “You…” He stuttered. “Say something.”

 

               It was a moment until the girl finally responded. “Where am I?”

 

               The crowd of scientists cheered behind them, making the girl more confused.

 

               “Settle down, everyone!” Membrane ordered his coworkers, silencing them before turning his attention back to the girl. “How are you feeling?” He asked tenderly, but the girl couldn’t reply for she started crying. “Don’t worry. We’ll help you.”

 

               “I wanna go home.” The girl whispered as she found her voice.

 

               “I’m sorry…” Membrane started. “But we can’t let you out, just yet. We need to run a few tests on you, before.” His words only seemed to worsen the poor girl’s crying. “Just so we can be sure that you’re completely healthy, okay?”

 

               The girl didn’t say anything, simply nodding to let him know that she understood. Membrane made a pause before turning back to his team of scientists.

 

               “Take her and my son to the medical bay.” He ordered.

 

               They didn’t think twice before complying. Professor Membrane watched as they took both hospital beds to another area of the lab.

 

* * *

 

               “You… You did it…?” Gaz asked as if her ears were betraying her.

 

               “Apparently I have.” Her father said before pausing to look at the aliens who were also gathered with them in the room. “Or should I say… _we_ have?”

 

               Gaz smiled before breaking down in tears once more. Her father hugged her as if to console her. She had a million questions running through her mind, but her tears kept her from speaking, it was Tak who broke the silence.

 

               “And how is she?” Tak asked worried. “And Dib… will he be okay as well?”

 

               “Do not worry.” Membrane said. “We’re running a few more tests on the subject, but it all appears to be fine with her. We also already injected the antidote in my son and are now waiting for it to take effect.”

 

               Tak couldn’t help the tears of happiness that streamed down her face. She bowed her head, but they couldn’t tell if it was in relief or to try and hide her tears.

 

               “Thank Irk!” She cried out.

 

               Membrane looked down at his daughter, who smiled up at him. He felt guilty to say that, but he already had a lot to do.

 

               “I’m sorry, but I must get back to work, now.” Membrane said mostly to Gaz.

 

               “I understand.” Gaz replied.

 

               “I’ll call you when he’s awake.” Membrane said as he made a move to leave.

 

               “Mister Membrane, wait!” Tak called him, making him stop on his tracks. “Uhm… Is it okay if I stay with Dib?”

 

               “It’ll be a few days until he wakes up… are you sure?” Membrane asked.

 

               “Yeah, I…” Tak trailed off. “I wanna be there when it happens… I wouldn’t miss it for nothing in this world.”

 

               Membrane seemed to be smiling under his lab coat.

 

               “Very well.” He agreed. “I’ll have a bed set up for you in his room.”

 

               “Thank you.” Tak smiled relieved.

 

               Membrane nodded before walking away, leaving the teenagers in the room as awkward silence fell upon them. Zim and Gaz looked up at Tak before smiling at her. Tak got confused when Gaz walked up to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She didn’t say anything, she simply gave Tak a reassuring smile, making Tak smile back before Gaz walked out the room, being followed close behind by Zim, leaving Tak behind as she smiled at herself. Apparently their rivalry was starting to die down, at the very least.

 

* * *

 

               Tak spent those three days in Dib’s room, barely leaving his side for anything. She spent her time watching his sleeping figure as life was slowly restored to his body. Nurses were always coming and going and taking care of Dib as well as Tak for she didn’t leave his room to eat. Tak spent her nights in her bed watching Dib for long minutes before going to sleep, daydreaming about how she would receive him when he wakes up. Finally, the third day arrived, and Tak wasn’t able to go back to her own bed as she watched Dib, sitting on a chair by the side of his bed.

 

               “I know you can’t hear me, right now.” Tak said as she took Dib’s hand. “But I really miss you… I really missed you for all this time that you have…” Tak trailed off as tears began sprouting from her eyes. “I thought I would never have you back… Yet, here you are, right in front of me, and I already can feel the warmth going back to your body…”

 

               Tak went silent as she ran out of words, looking Dib on his face before kissing his hand and resting her head on the bed to sleep.

 

* * *

 

               Tak woke up early with low groans enacting from someone close to her. Her body ached from sleeping on a chair, but she couldn’t care less. When she realized where that noise was coming from, her eyes enlightened. She sat up straight, looking up at Dib, who groggily opened his eyes to the real world.

 

               “Dib!” Tak exclaimed as she started crying out of happiness. She didn’t think twice before jumping up, hugging Dib’s neck and placing a passionate kiss to his lips. It should feel good, especially after the time they spent apart from each other, however, it felt... off.

 

               Tak slowly let go of him, staring right into his face that held an unreadable expression. Dib took a bit to fully recover his senses before looking at Tak with an uncredulous look.

 

               “Are you real?” Dib asked slowly.

 

               Tak was taken aback. For a moment there, she thought that he couldn’t be serious, however, Dib kept staring at her, as if waiting for a reply or, at least, for something to happen. It was a bit before Tak answered.

 

               “Yes.” She said.

 

               Dib’s face contorted before tears started running down his face as he sobbed uncontrollably. Tak grabbed his face, in a desperate attempt to keep him calm.

 

               “Dib…” Tak started, trying to find her words as she too was crying. “Is okay, now… You’re here with me.”

 

               Dib opened his eyes to look at her, but he couldn’t quite decipher the image for his vision was blurry from the tears, and he also didn’t have his glasses on him. However, it still looked real. She felt real. Dib suddenly grabbed Tak, taking her in a suffocating hug as they both kept crying in each other’s arms.

 

               “Tak…” Dib called out in between sobs before grabbing her face and kissing her one more time.

 

               They seemed to let out a sigh as they broke apart. They both felt like they could stay like that forever, but it wasn’t long before their peace of mind was interrupted by someone walking in the room. They stared up at Gaz, who was standing at the doorframe. Usually she would feel repulsed by the scene in front of her, but she sure didn’t have time for that, at the moment. Her face enlightened before she ran out the room, returning moments later with Zim and her father. They all jogged up to Dib’s bed, Gaz being the first one to give her brother a hug as Tak moved away to give her space.

 

               “How are you feeling, son?” Membrane asked Dib.

 

               Dib looked down, letting silence fall upon them before responding. “Awful.”

 

               “Is only natural.” Membrane said as he approached Dib and gave him a hug, which was well-received by his son.

 

               “So…” Dib started awkwardly. “If I’m here, that only means you found a cure, right?”

 

               “Exactly.” Membrane said simply, making Dib smile relived. “But I wouldn’t have done it without the help of Zim and Tak.”

 

               “Yeah, I bet they were of great help on the research.” Dib said, looking at them.

 

               “Actually…” Membrane started. “They were the cure.”

 

               Dib looked dumbfounded. He looked up to Zim and Tak one more time, trying to find out what that meant.

 

               “Wait, what?” Dib asked, looking up at his father.

 

               “Exactly.” Membrane said. “They’re immune to the Z virus, so I used samples from their blood to create a serum.”

 

               Dib looked up at Zim as they fell in silence, his brow furrowed.

 

               “Well, I just hope you used Tak’s blood on me.” Dib said to his father, disgusted by the idea of having Zim’s blood in him.

 

               “Oh, give me a break!” Zim rolled his eyes. “You just come back from the dead and the first thing you do is insult me?!” Dib shrugged, smiling. Zim returned the gesture. “Is good to have you back, Dib.”

 

               Dib kept smiling while his eyes shifted from one person to another before looking down at the bed, letting silence fall between them as they all ran out of words.

 

               “Professor… Uhm…” A nurse called from the door, embarrassed to have to interrupt their moment. “They’re waiting for you.”

 

               Professor Membrane sighed. “On my way.” He looked down at Dib as the nurse left the room. “Well, I guess I need to go, now.” Dib didn’t reply. He actually saw that coming. But, still, why did he feel so disappointed? “I’ll be back whenever I can.” Membrane placed a hand on Dib’s shoulder as he said that.

 

               “Sure, dad.” Dib said.

 

               Professor Membrane gave his son one last look before exiting the room, making awkward silence fall upon them. Suddenly, something hit Gaz. She walked up to a nightstand near Dib’s bed and took a remote in her hand before turning on the TV on the wall. She browsed a few channels until finding what she was looking for. They all went silent as a news channel played on the TV.

 

               “The discovering of Professor Membrane’s antidote made last week seems to be making great progress on the infected.” The anchor said on the TV. “Various people contaminated by the Z virus are waking back up to life thanks to it. We’re now gonna have a word with the creator, Professor Membrane regards the Z virus.”

 

               Gaz squeezed the remote in her hands as she shut her lips tightly while the screen fidgeted to the image of her father.

 

               “Professor Membrane! Is it safe to say that you actually found a cure?” One of the reporters surrounding him called.

 

               “Yes, indeed.” Membrane answered simply.

 

               “And how did you find it?” Another reporter asked.

 

               “I found a couple of people who are immune to the virus, so I used their blood to develop the antidote.” Membrane answered.

 

               “And what those people have that they’re not affected by it?” A reporter asked.

 

               “They just have a genetic code that’s slightly different from everyone else.” The teenagers in the room seemed to let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding as Membrane said that.

 

               “Professor Membrane!” A reporter called. “What were your true intentions behind the creation of the virus?”

 

               “To punish criminals, of course.” Membrane shrugged. “I just didn’t see that mutation coming.”

 

               “I heard your son was one of the infected, is that true?” A reporter asked, touching on a delicate subject.

 

               Membrane took a moment before answering. “Yes.” He replied in a shadowy voice.

 

               “So, is it safe to say that you developed the antidote to save him?” The same reporter asked.

 

               “Nonsense!” Membrane said, slightly irritated. “Yes, I would be lying if I said that my son wasn’t the top priority for me, but I started working on the cure before that happened.”

 

               “So creating the cure was some sort of act of redemption?” A reporter asked.

 

               “No.” Membrane said simply. “Because I just want to do what’s right for humankind, as well as make a better future for it. I made mistakes, of course, but, as a scientist, I must always correct my mistakes.”

 

               The screen shifted to President Man as Professor Membrane finished speaking.

 

               “That Membrane guy did something very dangerous when he decided to play with death.” President Man spoke. “But he did something actually good for once by finding the antidote, so he must come back to performing as a scientist, but we’ll be keeping an eye out for him. He won’t be getting a medal, of course. He just did what he was supposed t-“

 

               Everyone in the room looked up at Gaz as she turned the TV off, placing the remote back on its place. She looked up at Dib, walking up to him on the bed before giving him another hug and whispering something into his ear as his face showed an expression of pure shock. She let go of him to stare back at him before Dib smiled tenderly, grabbing Gaz’s face and placing a kiss on her forehead.

 

               “I love you too.” Dib whispered as he stared into her eyes.

 

               Gaz smiled wide at that before she took Zim by the hand and dragged him out the room, leaving Dib and Tak alone. Dib looked up at Tak, who eyed him concerned.

 

               “Dib…” Tak started. “What was it like… being a zombie?” Dib looked down, a sad expression on his face. “Is okay if you don’t want to tell me.”

 

               “It was like…” Dib started. “Floating in darkness… I couldn’t tell which way was up or which way was down… More as if my body was frozen in time and I couldn’t scream as much I’d like to…” He paused to look up at Tak. “Then I started having those dreams… where I would finally see you and everyone else again… But whenever I got close to someone, they would just… disappear.”

 

               Tak held a sad expression on her face, approaching Dib to give him another kiss. “Is okay, now.” She said as they broke apart.

 

               They stared at each other for a moment before Dib grabbed Tak’s face, going back to kiss her. They started a full make out session before pausing to stare each other again.

 

               “I love you.” Dib smiled tenderly.

 

               “I love you, too.” Tak said, returning the smile.

 

               They resumed their make-out session before Dib paused, thinking about something.

 

               “Hey…” He smiled down at Tak. “Do you think that this room has security cameras?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** What did you think of that ending? *Troll face*. Ha! Get it? GET IT?!


	21. Epilogue

               It took only a few days for Dib to fully recover. When he was discharged from the lab’s hospital, everyone was ready to go back home, as they all stayed in the lab until Dib was fully recovered. They walked into the parking lot together, taking their luggage and Professor Membrane excused himself to go get the car as the teenagers waited in place.

 

               “Hey, boy.” Dib heard someone calling him and looked up to see none other than John Darcy staring down at him. “So, you’re back.”

 

               Dib didn’t say anything. He simply lowered his head, ignoring him.

 

               “Look… I must apologize for the way I treated you.” Darcy said, surprising Dib. “It was also my fault that you got bitten, so I might apologize for that, as well.”

 

               Dib looked up at him astounded. “Why are you apologizing?”

 

               Darcy sighed. “Because I also got bitten.” He rose his sleeve to show a bite mark on his forearm. “I’ve been through the exact same as you and, I have to say, it’s no sea of roses.”

 

               Dib softened his expression before speaking. “Thank you.” They all fell in uncomfortable silence for a moment before Dib spoke up. “Are you walking back home?” He asked Darcy.

 

               “No. I actually have someone picking me up.” Darcy answered.

 

               Just as he finished the sentence, a car stopped in front of them. The passenger’s seat window retreated to show cable Jovovich on the driver’s seat.

 

               “That’s my ride.” Darcy said as in a way of saying goodbye to them as he walked up to the car.

 

               “Hey, kid!” Jovovich turned her attention to Dib as Darcy got in the car. “How are you feeling?”

 

               “Uhm…” Dib stuttered nervously. “Much better, thank you.”

 

               “That’s good to hear.” Jovovich smiled at him. “It’s good to have you back.”

 

               Dib couldn’t reply to that. He simply scratched the back of his head, smiling embarrassingly. They all looked at Jovovich as she saluted and sped off before Membrane showed up with his car. Everyone got inside and drove straight back home.

 

* * *

 

               Tak sat on Dib’s lap as they made out fully naked on his bed. She was taken in by the Membrane family since she didn’t have a place to stay, and Gaz never said a word, but they could see that it still bothered her. Not for the fact of having Tak in their house, but for the fact that she and Dib couldn’t get their hands off each other. They broke the kiss to stare at each other tenderly before Dib buried his head on her chest, taking in her scent, however, their peace of mind was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

 

               “Are you two finished in there, yet?” They heard Gaz’s annoyed voice coming from the other side. “Dad will be here any minute!”

 

               They sighed before getting off each other and getting dressed before heading downstairs, where Zim and Gaz were watching TV on the living room couch, hugging each other. They looked up when they saw Dib and Tak descending the stairs to meet them. Dib and Tak sat down on the opposite corner of the couch as Dib eyed Zim and his sister suspiciously.

 

               “I still can’t believe you two are dating.” He said. “Or maybe not so much, since I actually expected that.”

 

               “What are you complaining about?” Gaz said. “Do you think you’re the only one who gets to bang an alien?”

 

               “Gaz!” Dib exclaimed shocked as he, as well as Zim and Tak, blushed uncomfortable by Gaz’s comment.

 

               They suddenly stopped by the sound of the garage door opening. Membrane came into the room, staring at the teenagers before speaking up.

 

               “Hello, everyone!” He greeted. “Are you ready to leave?”

 

               Membrane got different after all the “zombie apocalypse” drama. He was more present on his children’s lives, so they had more family moments together. It was all very foreign to them at first, but they got used to it with time. The teenagers smiled at the father figure before getting up from the couch and turning off the TV as they followed him back to the garage, arguing about what restaurant they would pick that time as they got in the car.

 

* * *

 

               About a year passed, and the world was almost completely clean from the zombie plague. It was safer to walk around the streets and the infected were extinguishing with the help of the antidote. Dib and Tak were walking through the streets hand-in-hand as they were heading back home after one of their many dates. They were too distracted looking at each other to notice a family walking passed them. Suddenly, the daughter of said family bumped hard on Dib as she ran to try and catch up to her parents.

 

               “Sorry.” Dib said to the girl as she stared up at him with a shocked gaze and Dib stared back at her with equal expression on his face.

 

               He knew that girl: long, brown hair, which was now tied up into a ponytail, brown eyes and the facial features of a twelve-year-old. She was eleven when Dib found her the first time, when she was running for her life from a zombie when he went to gather supplies from the city. He always wondered if he got to save her and what were her whereabouts. They kept staring at each other for long minutes, making Tak confused.

 

               “Doot!” Her mother suddenly called her and she looked back at her, before turning to Dib one more time.

 

               “Thank you.” Was all she said before running up to her parents.

 

               Dib stretched out his hand, as if to try and hold her back, but she was already walking away with her parents before Dib could do anything.

 

               “Dib…” Tak called. “Who was that girl?”

 

               Dib took a moment to respond. “She’s the girl who I became a zombie to save her life.”

 

               Tak was astounded, looking at the departing girl as she didn’t look back.

 

               “Was it worth it?” Tak asked.

 

               Dib held an unreadable expression on his face as he watched the girl depart with her parents, taking a glance back to smile at him as Dib smiled back.

 

               The answer to that question was obvious… “Every second of it.”

 

               THE END.


End file.
